La Melodía Prohibida
by el Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: Algo extraño pasa en este castillo, es como si la estructura por si misma estuviera viva, intentara comunicarnos algo, lo siento, lo se. en cada uno de sus pasillos, en cada vitral y en cada cuadro, este lugar oculta algo mas oscuro que una noche carente de toda estrella. y ninguno de ustedes lo puede negar, pues cada que tocamos... lo que sea que posea este castillo despierta.
1. prologo

La melodía prohibida.

Prologo

En el norte de Equestria, se encontraba una magnifica edificación, un castillo de antaño abandonado hace tiempo. Aquí habían hecho un viaje una orquesta formada por los músicos más destacables de Equestria, las princesas habían decidido revivir el castillo y darle un uso, siendo el primero un gran evento por hearts warming. Este ya habida estado un tiempo en remodelación, o al menos las alas principales.

El castillo era esplendido, una maravilla, lleno de incontables pasillos y corredores, cientos de cuartos y salones, tenía un teatro monumental que venía a ser la sala central y la más grande de todo el castillo. La entrada del castillo era un largo corredor con columnas y grandes ventanales a ambos lados del mismo, una vez pasado este sitio entrabas a un amplio salón de tres pisos con grandes escaleras. Este sitió tenía en el suelo un corazón hecho a base de la clave de fa y la clave de sol de cabeza. El castillo era una estructura colosal, construida sobre una meseta en el centro del bosque.

Desde los carruajes ya se podía contemplar el castillo. Octavia quien venía en el grupo en uno de los carruajes del centro de la caravana observaba la estructura con aire de asombro, sus torres, ventanales y vitrales parecían sacados de otro mundo.

-¿Increíble no crees? –pregunto Fiddlesticks, Violinista de crin azul y pelaje amarillo.

Octavia la observó y respondió:

-En efecto, lo es de los más impresionantes que he visto.

-Puede ser, pero para mí se ve algo antiguado. – añadió Vinyl asomándose a la ventana.

Octavia la observó giró los ojos y siguió observando, hasta que los carruajes se detuvieron frente a la reja del castillo. La reja de acero estaba decorada con una clave de sol en una puerta y una de fa en la otra. Dos ponys bajaron del carruaje y abrieron la puerta dejando entrar la caravana que estaba formada por al menos veinte carruajes y cinco carretas (las cuales cargaban provisiones y equipaje)

Una vez abiertas las puertas la caravana entró y aparcó a lo largo de todo el jardín frontal, una vez ahí los músicos comenzaron a bajar. Y del carruaje guía descendió Twilight Sparkle, la alicornio pasó lista a los músicos presentes y con todo preparado se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo y tocó a la puerta.

-¿Qué el castillo no estaba abandonado? –Cuestionó Lyra quien acababa de descender del carruaje  
-está abandonado, lo cual no significa que el terreno no tenga dueño. El misterio es porque no quiere habitar aquí. – le respondió una pegaso de pelaje blanco, crin negra con puntas azules y patas con pelaje negro.

-¿Tu eres? – cuestionó Lyra al verla.

-oh cierto perdona mi rudeza, soy la pianista de la orquesta, mi nombre es Sonia –dijo haciendo gestos de cortesía con sus alas.

Lyra la observó un tanto sorprendida y saludo con su casco diciendo:

-Soy Lyra

Un momento después de que Twilight tocó la puerta esta fue abierta por una unicornio morada, de crin negra ondulada que portaba una casaca negra. Esta observó a Twilight y dijo con cortesía:

-Princesa Twilight ya la esperaba, me alegra que hayan llegado a salvo.

-Gracias. ¿Usted debe ser la condesa Fiore?, encantada, gracias por permitirnos la entrada a su morada – respondió Twilight

-No es mi morada, solo una pertenecía pasada de generación en generación, ahora vamos, entren –añadió abriendo ambas puertas.

Los músicos comenzaron a entrar incluyendo Vinyl, Lyra, Fliddle y Octavia, sin embargo, esta última sintió un terrible escalofrió y una sensación desconocida, como una especie de deja vu, sin embargo no se detuvo y siguió caminando. Todos quedaron maravillados con el corredor de la entrada del castillo, los ventanales le daban unos colores increíbles al suelo que brillaba con intensidad. Una vez pasaron la puerta de este corredor se encontraron con el salón principal un amplio salón circular con escaleras al fondo una dos puertas dando a distintos pasillos de cada lado y tres pisos solamente en ese salón. En el tejado del mismo lucía un hermoso mural representativo de la música y colgando del techo un bellísimo candelabro de oro puro.

Una vez todos reunidos aquí la condesa Fiore ganando altitud gracias a las escaleras dijo:

-Escuchen un momento, pueden estar en el ala sur del castillo, que es en la que estamos en este momento, el ala sureste y suroeste están seguras igualmente y en la sureste descansaran. El centro del castillo donde se encuentra el teatro en el que ensayaran para el gran evento es seguro igualmente. Sin embargo, les advierto, no pasen del ala este u oeste, mucho menos la norte, tampoco pueden subir a más allá del cuarto piso. Si lo hacen no aseguro que ni yo, ni ninguno de los guardias que trajeron consigo pueda encontrarlos. Twilight y los guardias ya tienen los planos de las alas conocidas. Síganlos los llevaran a todos a sus cuartos.

Una vez la condesa termino de hablar Twilight tomó el control y los organizo llevándolos a todos al ala sureste. Octavia aun en ese momento se mostraba algo extrañaba observaba los pasillos barrocos, como si alguna vez ya los hubiera visto, las notas doradas en los muros, las paredes rojizas, todas las decoraciones. Vinyl la notó extraña y poniendo una pesuña en su hombro le dijo:

-hey Tavi. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Octavia la observó un momento y volviendo en si le dijo:

-Sí, si lo estoy, tranquila.

Una vez acomodados todos en sus alcobas se prepararon para dormir cada alcoba tenia espació para hasta cuatro ponis, Octavia compartía el suyo con Vinyl, Lyra y Fliddle. Las camas eran una matrimonial, una pegada a la ventana y una pequeña llena de cojines rojos y amarillos. Vinyl apenas entró, hecho un vistazo rápido y corrió hasta la cama tirándose en la misma, Lyra se fue a la pequeña observando los cuadros, la mesa central junto con el sofá frente a una mesita redonda, pequeños muebles de noche. Octavia por su lado tomó la cama de la ventana no dejándole más elección a Fliddle que compartir cama con Vinyl.

Fliddle se acercó a la cama y dijo:

-¿Entonces hay que dormir juntas?

-Sep –Respondió Vinyl despreocupada.

-¿En esta cama?

-Exacto

Después de analizar la cama Fliddle se fue al sillón diciendo:

-Quédate la cama

\- De acuerdo – dijo Vinyl sin inmutarse.

Una vez caída la noche, la última en caer dormida fue Octavia, pues la extraña sensación que le producía este sitió aún estaba vigente.

* * *

 **bueno, a pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez, pero finalmente estoy de regreso, estuve un largo tiempo seco de ideas e indeciso con otras, pero ahora les traigo este fanfic que justo surgió en mi mente claro como el agua. espero que lo disfruten y sigan apoyando mis fics.**


	2. 1 Tentación

Capítulo 1 Tentación

Una vez Octavia despertó, todos los del cuarto habían partido menos Vinyl que se había quedado a esperarla. En el momento en el que Vinyl la vio abrir los ojos se acercó y le dijo:

-Tavi todos fueron al salón principal prepárate y vamos

Octavia se levantó lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y al poco tiempo salieron camino al salón principal, sin embargo, apenas pusieron un casco afuera del cuarto, Octavia sintió una extraña sensación de ser observada desde el fondo del pasillo a su casco derecho, justo hacia donde estaba el ala este. La chelista se detuvo en seco, volteó hacía este pasillo y en ese momento vio la silueta negra de un pony al final del pasillo, su corazón se aceleraba mientras esta silueta se acercaba a ella. La respiración de Octavia se aceleró, ella quería correr pero no podía, era como si algo la sujetara al suelo, no podía moverse, su mirada se había quedado fija en esta figura que cada vez se acercaba más rápido. Cuando la iba a alcanzar Octavia cerró los ojos.

-¡¿Tavi?! ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó Vinyl

Octavia abrió los ojos busco a la silueta, pero ya no estaba más ahí, se había desvanecido, Octavia se volteó vio a Vinyl y le dijo dando un suspiró:

-Sí, solo… creí haber visto algo.

Dicho esto ambas continuaron a lo largo del corredor hasta que llegaron al salón principal donde estaban partiendo al comedor del castillo para el desayuno. Vinyl y Octavia alcanzaron a Lyra y a Fliddle, estas se encontraban hablando con Coloratura, quien iba a ser la voz principal del coro de la orquesta.

-¿Por qué tardaron? –cuestionó Lyra.

\- Me quede dormida, no se preocupen nada serio –respondió Octavia.

-Supongo que ubican a la Condesa Coloratura –añadió Fliddle.

-Yo sí, perfectamente –respondió Vinyl.

-Es difícil no saber quién es cuando sus canciones son de las más comunes de escuchar por Equestria – agregó Octavia.

-Yo también las identifico a ustedes, Vinyl la famosa DJPON3 y Octavia Chelista de la orquesta real de Canterlot. O al menos ahí hiciste tu fama, ¿creo que eres solista hoy día no? –dijo Coloratura

-Sí, aproveche la fama que me dio la orquesta de Canterlot para conseguirme primero un pequeño público que se fue extendiendo. – respondió Octavia mientras caminaban detrás del grupo.

Una vez entraron al comedor las cinco se detuvieron un momento y contemplaron el largo comedor, de paredes rojas y doradas, techo decorado con tres candelabros y con altos ventanales de un lado, que dejaba ver la fachada del ala oeste, un complejo interesante con varias torres en diferentes posiciones. También se podía distinguir un largo invernadero de más o menos seis pisos haciendo un cálculo a simple vista. El centro del salón era completamente ocupado por una la larga mesa de roble tallada que contaba con un mantel escarlata. Todos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a comer, a Octavia le quedaba justo enfrente uno de los ventanales. Durante todo el rato su vista fue atraída hacia una torre en especificó una torre cuadrada ubicada probablemente en el ala noroeste del castillo.

-Bueno, tenemos unos dos meses para preparar el evento, dos meses hospedados en este maravilloso castillo. Permitan que les recuerde que esta será la reinauguración de este castillo y la celebración más grande de hearts warming realizada hasta la fecha.

Mientras Twilight hablaba Octavia se desconcentró por el destello de una luz proveniente de la torre cuadrada. Octavia poniendo su casco en el hombro de Lyra le dijo:

-¿Vez eso?

Lyra observó la torre, pero no pudo ver absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué estamos viendo exactamente? –cuestionó Lyra

-En la torre cuadrada del fondo, en una de las pequeñas ventanas de la punta hay una luz blanca.

Lyra observó una vez más, pero nuevamente no vio nada.

-Lo lamento Octi, pero no veo nada ahí.

Octavia confundida volvió su vista hacia la torre, la luz seguía ahí, sin embargo, solo ella la veía. La chelista se llevó un casco a la frente creyendo que alucinaba.

-Estaremos un tiempo aquí así que tal vez les agrade hacer nuevas amistades, conocerse un poco más y en parte eso hará más efectivo el trabajo en equipo de la orquesta, así que. Y recuerden cualquier cosa pueden consultarme a mi o a su maestro de Ceremonias, Ode – dijo twilight señalando a un unicornio de pelaje gris claro con ojos de color plata y crin negra – Entonces ¿Todos de acuerdo en empezar el primer ensayo? - terminó finalmente Twilight

Los músicos asintieron y una vez terminado el desayuno pasaron al gran teatro, habría dos números aquí, el primero sería una ópera y el segundo ya sería una presentación puramente orquestal. Lo primero que se ensayo fue la ópera, la orquesta estaba posicionada frente al escenario. En la obra lo único que no iba a participar era el coro del que Coloratura era la voz principal, los demás iban a tocar a lo largo de toda la obra. Mientras tocaban pudieron notar todos los presentes la sensación constante de que los observaban, no había público, no había nadie, sin embargo todos y cada uno sentía como si así fuera. Mientras tocaban, Octavia logro ver en uno de los palcos la sombra que antes se le apareció. La chelista sin perder las notas se quedó observando esta sombra que lentamente se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Octavia comenzaba a sentir un profundo miedo, pero al mismo tiempo interés.

Ensayaron básicamente toda la tarde y después se separaron aprovechando para turistear cada quien por su parte la zona permitida del castillo.

Octavia que pasaba por el salón principal se sintió atraída nuevamente hacia un pasillo especifico, sin embargo, esta vez observó a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie siguió esa extraña atracción hacia una de las tantas puertas y entró en ella. Al contrario de la zona permitida del castillo este pasillo estaba oscuro, se notaba el abandono que había sufrido, sin embargo, conservaba su encanto. Octavia dudo un momento si seguir caminando, pero su interés fue más grande y continuó decidida, entre más se alejaba de la zona segura más fuerte era la sensación hasta que entró a una especie de cuarto con cuatro opciones de camino, sin pensarlo dos veces volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba a su casco izquierdo. Se dirigió a esta y tomó la perilla de la puerta. Estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando otro casco se posó en su hombro dándole un susto de muerte.

Octavia se volteó rápidamente y se encontró de frente a la condesa Fiore.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Este sitió esta fuera de la zona permitida, regresa ahora mismo –dijo en tono agresivo la condesa.

Octavia no opuso resistencia, ni alegó nada simplemente accedió a lo que decía la condesa y regresó por donde había venido. Sin embargo, eso no se iba a quedar así, volvería debía averiguar que era esa sensación que la guiaba.

Por otro lado Lyra se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del área conocida, ya era algo tarde así que básicamente los tenía completamente para ella o así creía hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

-¿te agrada el castillo?

-bastante en realidad – respondió Lyra con una sonrisa antes de voltear a ver a la pegaso que antes hubiera conocido al bajar de los carruajes – Eres tu… -Lyra se apenó un poco al no recordar el nombre, sin embargo Sonia solo rio y dijo:

-Sonia, la pianista.

-Cierto, Sonia, aunque… no recuerdo haberte visto hoy en las practicas. – añadió Lyra

-Temó que eso es porque no me buscaste bien, ahí estaba –respondió Sonia.

Lyra estaba bastante segura de que otro poni estaba tocando el piano en los ensayos, sin embargo no dijo nada más y camino un rato con esta pegaso.

Después de unos minutos Sonia mirando a Lyra sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Y te gustaría, no sé, un poco de aventura?

-Supongo. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – cuestionó Lyra

-Ven conmigo – respondió Sonia sonriendo

Lyra no vio una razón para negarse y la siguió adentrándose sin darse cuenta en el ala este del castillo. Por otro lado en el cuarto, Fliddle ya se encontraba durmiendo y Vinyl por su lado estaba recostada en la cama, pero escuchaba música que la mantenía despierta. La concentración que tenía en su música fue rota cuando Octavia se apareció junto a ella y movió uno de sus cascos frente a sus ojos. Vinyl se quitó los auriculares y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Tavi?

-Ven conmigo – dijo Octavia a secas dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Espera a esta hora? –cuestionó Vinyl, al ver que Octavia se alejaba, se levantó rápido de la cama salió del cuarto y la siguió diciendo - ¡Tavi espera!

Al otro extremo completamente del castillo se encontraban Lyra y Sonia, la Unicornio ya se empezaba a preguntar a donde la llevaba así que decidió preguntarle:

-oye. ¿A dónde me llevas?

-A tener una pequeña aventura –respondió Sonia parándose frente a una pared y presionando una placa en el suelo con la cual la pared se abrió dando a conocer un pasadizo secreto.

El rostro de asombro de Lyra no pudo ser más grande, no le quedo más aliento que para decir:

-Por Celestia…


	3. 2 Curiosidad

Capítulo 2 Curiosidad

Octavia guio a Vinyl hasta la puerta del pasillo y una vez aquí se detuvo, permitiendo que Vinyl la alcanzara. La unicornio se puso junto a ella retomando el aliento antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Entraremos al ala oeste y tú vendrás conmigo –aclaró Octavia

-Eso no está permitido Tavi –añadió Vinyl

-Tomemos eso más como una sugerencia que como una regla, ahora ¿vienes? – añadió Octavia abriendo la puerta

Vinyl lo pensó por un momento, pero rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y respondió:

-Sabes tienes razón suena más a una sugerencia, vamos

Dicho esto ambas entraron rápidamente al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Vinyl notando la falta de luz en este corredor ilumino su cuerno y Octavia comenzó a caminar, Vinyl la siguió observando las viejas decoraciones de esos pasillos, eran hermosos, fácilmente pudieron haber sido habilitados también para su uso, sin embargo, por alguna razón no lo hicieron. Una vez más la sensación de Octavia regresó, haciéndose más fuerte a cada paso, Vinyl paso la mitad del pasillo sin sentir nada pero finalmente pasando de este punto sintió un ligero escalofrió pasar por todo su lomo hasta su cuello. Al sentir esto Vinyl se detuvo en seco por un momento, se volteó, observó el pasillo y siguió caminando detrás de Octavia.

Al alcanzar a la chelista Vinyl alzo sus antejos dejando ver sus ojos y le preguntó algo nerviosa:

-¿Sabes a donde te diriges?

-Sí, más temprano estuve aquí, encontré una puerta que estoy segura conduce al ala oeste del castillo, pero no pude comprobarlo la condesa Fiore me descubrió – explicó Octavia

-Si no pudiste abrirla y no habías estado aquí antes ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –cuestionó Vinyl.

\- No sabría explicarte, solo lo siento… -respondió Octavia deteniéndose.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Como si algo me atrajera, siento que hay algo en el ala oeste que me está llamando.

Vinyl le dio una mirada un tanto perpleja a Octavia, el resto del camino hasta la puerta antes mencionada lo hicieron en completo silenció, ahora ambas sentían como crecía esa extraña sensación mientras más se alejaban del ala sur.

Una vez frente a la puerta Octavia llevó lentamente su casco a la perilla y la giró abriendo la puerta y revelando así un pasillo aún más oscuro que el anterior. Ambas intercambiaron miradas y la chelista hizo un ademan con la cabeza dándole a entender a Vinyl que avanzaran. Apenas ambas estuvieron dentro, la puerta lentamente se cerró por sí misma, así continuaron un buen rato caminando entre pasillos, dando vueltas, regresando en ocasiones para tomar otro camino. Esa sección del castillo se había vuelto un laberinto, sin embargo, en el camino descubrieron que esta ala igual contaba con muchos dormitorios y cuartos.

Después de una larga caminata inicial llegaron a una puerta de caoba, sin embargo esta les había llamado la atención por una razón: estaba completamente quemada. Fue ahí cuando la pregunta más natural nació: ¿Qué había pasado en ese castillo? En este punto la sensación que sentía Octavia recorriendo todo su cuerpo se había vuelto insoportable, su corazón se había acelerado y constantemente sentía la necesidad de observar hacia atrás. Vinyl a pesar de no sentirla con tal fuerza ya le era una molestia grande, tanto que al ver esa puerta quemada se apresuró a sostener el casco de Octavia cuando esta iba a abrir la puerta y le preguntó:

-¿Estas segura de esto Tavi?

Octavia dudo por un momento, sin embargó asintió con la cabeza y Vinyl la soltó, la chelista abrió la puerta y ambas entraron nuevamente. Lo que se encontraron fue una amplia sala llena de instrumentos, todos los sillones, alfombras, paredes, todo en el cuarto mostraba señales de un gran incendió, sin embargo, todos los instrumentos estaban intactos. Vinyl observó esto con asombro y cuestionó:

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué paso aquí?

Octavia por su lado se acercó a un chelo tomó el arco, sujeto el instrumento y tocó un par de notas. Ella esperaba cualquier sonido, cualquier cosa, menos que el instrumento siguiera perfectamente afinado, al percatarse de esto un terrible escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambas.

-¿están afinados? Revisa si todos están afinados – dijo Octavia confundida

La chelista y la dj comenzaron a probar los instrumentos confirmando que estaban afinados, en siglos de abandono habían permanecido perfectamente afinados, incluso más afinados que ciertos instrumentos de sus compañeros.

-Octavia… ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Cómo inicio el fuego? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron los instrumentos al fuego? ¿Cómo pueden mantenerse afinados? – cuestionó Vinyl alterada

-No lo sé, no lo comprendo – sentenció Octavia sentándose en el suelo y llevándose un casco a la cabeza.

Ambas guardaron un momento silenció hasta que Vinyl se acercó a Octavia y le dijo:

-Vamos, sigamos

Octavia se levantó asintió con la cabeza y ambas abandonaron ese salón entrando en un corredor igualmente quemado. Apenas avanzaron un poco la puerta anterior se cerró de golpe, ambas se observaron nuevamente y continuaron caminando.

Los pasillos quemados tenían uno que otro cuarto en las mismas condiciones, cuadros con el marco quemado, pero la pintura intacta. Candelabros gastados, la alfombra antes roja cubierta de ceniza y rasgada en varias zonas. Mientras más avanzaban ya no era solo la sensación lo que encontraban extraño si no el mismo castillo.

El lugar comenzaba a producirles una sensación cada vez más inquietante, ahora no solo sentían esa extraña atracción si no que ambas sentían con igual magnitud como si alguien o algo las observara. a pesar de que ambas lo sentían ninguna lo mencionaba, era como si ya supieran lo que sentía la otra, lo que ambas sentían.

En un punto de los pasillos quemados ambas escucharon pisadas, unos cascos que no pertenecían a ninguna de las dos, esto las dejo paralizadas, sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse mientras ambas giraban lentamente sus cabezas, sin embargo, no había absolutamente nada en sus espaldas. Al comprobar esto ambas siguieron caminando ahora con paso veloz, hasta que finalmente salieron de esos tétricos pasillos calcinados.

Justo después de estos se encontraron en el invernadero, a pesar de que la molestia seguía presente ambas miraron asombradas este lugar, el amplio techo de vidrio y las paredes barrocas llenas de ventanales largos. Al contrario de la primera impresión que le había dado a Octavia ese lugar desde la distancia ahora era más impresionante, y contaba con más pisos de los que ella había creído. A pesar de que la mayoría de las plantas estaban secas había mucha hierba que prosperaba, este bello lugar compensaba completamente el susto de antes.

-Esto es precioso, digo a pesar de carecer de flores o de lo que sea que guardaran aquí. Al menos las fuentes siguen llenas, me pregunto si…

-No intentes tomar agua de ellas Vinyl – dijo Octavia sabiendo ya que idea se le había ocurrido a Vinyl.

Ambas ya más relajadas comenzaron a caminar por este invernadero, Sin embargo, Octavia quería ubicarse mejor así que lo primero que busco fueron las escaleras.

-Vamos a subir Vinyl.

-¿Octavia no crees que ya fue suficiente con haber entrado a las alas prohibidas como para aventurarnos a los pisos prohibidos? – cuestionó Vinyl

-Ya estamos en una zona a en la que no deberíamos estar, la regla ya la rompimos – respondió Octavia

-Lo sé, pero tal vez esa regla este por una razón, digo desde que entramos ambas hemos sentido una extraña sensación, ambas nos hemos sentido vigiladas y estoy segura de que ambas escuchamos otros cascos – alegó Vinyl

-Sé que hay una razón para que esta área la tengamos prohibida, la cuestión es porque. ¿No te gustaría averiguarlo? –preguntó Octavia

-No lo sé Tavi.

-Vinyl, vamos ¿No queras que nos regresemos sin descubrir nada o sí?

Vinyl se quedó pensativa un momento, pero finalmente dijo decidida:

-Bueno vamos hay que hacerlo.

-Bien ahora vamos hay que asegurar hacia donde nos dirigimos – añadió Octavia.

Dicho esto comenzaron a subir los escalones piso tras piso hasta que llegaron al sexto y último piso del invernadero, desde ahí Vinyl acercándose hacia una de las ventanas vio el comedor a lo lejos, dándose una idea de lo lejos que estaban de terreno seguro.

Octavia por una ventana del otro lado logro ver perfectamente cada una de las torres que vio desde el comedor, dos de estas se encontraban a su lado izquierdo y derecho, sin embargo, la que le interesaba se encontraba básicamente frente a ella. Esa torre cuadrada gótica, se alzaba en el centro de las torres que pertenecían al castillo original ninguna de las torres era precisamente alta, pero desde esa ventana Octavia también pudo percatarse que esa torre pertenecía a una estructura medieval. Ubicada en una especie de jardín en el castillo, un jardín no en los patios del castillo si no dentro del mismo. Este jardín estaba rodeado por las otras cuatro torres de menor tamaño, que la rectangular.

-¿Un castillo dentro de otro castillo? – se cuestionó Octavia extrañada.

Fue entonces cuando Vinyl que había bajado unos pisos le grito a Octavia:

-¡Tavi encontré una puerta!

Vinyl señalo hacia el primer piso justo debajo de donde estaba Octavia lo cual le dijo a la chelista que era una puerta a este patio. Octavia se apresuró a bajar encontrándose con Vinyl en esta puerta, una vez juntas la abrieron y salieron a este patio donde el pequeño fortín esperaba.

-¿Por qué alguien construiría un castillo dentro de otro? –cuestionó Vinyl

-cuando lo vi desde arriba pensé lo mismo, pero creo que pudo haber estado aquí desde antes de que llegaran a construir los dueños del castillo y decidieron hacer un patio aquí para dejarlo en lugar de derribarlo. –explicó Octavia

-Puede ser.

El patio no era la gran cosa solo un pequeño terreno verde con uno que otro arbusto, lo importante y a lo que se acercaron de inmediato era la torre. Una vez dentro Octavia busco la manera de subir Vinyl hecho un vistazo por los pequeños cuartos y recovecos del mismo.

Una vez Octavia encontró las escaleras comenzó a subir con cautela, pues la caída era larga y las escaleras carecían de barandal. Vinyl por su lado en el segundo piso entro a un cuarto, un viejo arsenal donde encontró un pequeño mapa. Se acercó a este diciendo:

-Al fin algo con que guiarnos

Sin embargo, al momento de observar el mapa, su rostro cambio completamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-

-Celestia…- pronunció la unicornio sorprendida.

Octavia por su lado después de subir bastantes escaleras llegó al último piso de la torre, este estaba completamente vació además de la pequeña jaula circular que tenía en su centro, Octavia se acercó a esta y logro ver un pequeño libro delgado encima de un pedestal. Al no poder abrir la puerta, se acercó a una de las pequeñas ventanas y observó con claridad el resto del castillo. Por lo que lograba ver desde ahí la zona más baja del castillo formaba una luna alrededor del verdadero centro del mismo, y el sur que eran las alas más altas junto con las partes más pegadas al centro del resto de las alas. el centro del castillo estaba formado por una amplia estructura con una pequeña torre (se veía pequeña mas era el punto más alto del castillo) que sobre salía en el centro. Esta zona apenas era notoria desde aquí y la mayor parte del tejado central le era imposible verlo.

Visto esto Octavia retrocedió regresó a la reja e intento abrirla de nuevo, esta vez la puerta se abrió dejándola entrar hasta el pedestal. La chelista tomó el pequeño libro y lo abrió, estaba completamente lleno de partituras complejas que a Octavia le llamaban mucho la atención. Pasando de página en página encontró una para violonchelo. Al ver esto salió de esta jaula con el cuaderno y bajó a encontrarse con Vinyl, la unicornio no se iba tampoco con las manos vacías con una mochila encontrada en ese mismo fortín se llevaba consigo un montón de pergaminos y libros.

-Nos vamos Vinyl hay que llegar a la zona segura al menos antes del amanecer.

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Vinyl siguiendo a Octavia.


	4. 3 Alas secretas

Las alas secretas

Lyra aun sorprendida le preguntó a Sonia después de ver abrirse la misteriosa puerta:

-¿Cómo sabes sobre esto? ¿Cómo sabes abrirla?

-Bueno encontré unos escritos en el cuarto que me tocó habitar, unos diarios con una bella historia de hecho. Pertenecieron a una yegua que antaño vivió aquí, parece que usaba estas entradas secretas para reunirse con su amante.

-¿en serió? – cuestionó Lyra interesada.

-Sí, cuando termine de leerlos decidí venir a explorar y ya que te encontré de camino pues, te traje conmigo, dos son mejor que uno

-Totalmente – dijo Lyra con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces, vamos?

\- Claro – afirmó Lyra

Dicho esto ambas entraron y Sonia cerró la puerta tras ellas. Una vez dentro Lyra ilumino su cuerno y observó el pasillo de piedra, sin ningún tapizado, sin nada solo solidos ladrillos inamovibles. Sonia camino frente a ella, guiándola por esos corredores. La red de pasillos ocultos se alargaba mientras daban vueltas y paseaban por estos, ocasionalmente Lyra observaba uno que otro cuadro cubierto por una sabana recargado contra la pared, o muebles en la misma condición.

-¿Por qué dejaría alguien esto aquí? – cuestionó Lyra

-Tal vez alguien que conocía los pasadizos los quería fuera de la vista de cualquiera –respondió Sonia.

\- ¿Por qué? – añadió Lyra

\- Tal vez podamos encontrar la respuesta más adelante ¿no crees? – contestó Sonia

Con esto dicho continuaron caminando por aquellos corredores, subieron una que otra escalera. En cierto punto de la ruta Lyra logro ver un una puerta aparentemente de madera al fondo de uno de los corredores.

-Espera –dijo Lyra desviándose hacia esta puerta

Sonia solo se dio media vuelta y al ver a donde iba la siguió. Al llegar a la puerta Lyra se percató que no era madera, era piedra. Sonia se posicionó junto a ella y la observó, Lyra le devolvió una mirada interrogativa a la que Sonia contestó:

-Adelante ábrela ¿estamos aquí para explorar no?

Lyra abrió la puerta y se topó con una especie de balcón, al salir a este se encontró con una vista bellísima, podía ver las estrellas, el horizonte gélido que se extendía hasta las costas del este, no solo vio eso, pudo ver a la perfección el ala este del castillo, una parte en especial le llamo la atención, un enorme balcón con una gran fuente rectangular en el centro y cuatro circulares a cada esquina. También contaba con columnas neoclásicas a cada lado. Parecía que estaba cerca de una gran cúpula.

-Este sitió es magnificó – dijó Lyra enamorada de la vista

\- Es bastante impresionante – añadió Sonia poniéndose junto a ella y recargando sus cascos delanteros en el barandal de mármol.

\- Oye, mencionaste una pareja que venía a verse aquí a los pasadizos, leíste los diarios ¿Cuál es la historia? – cuestionó Lyra interesada.

\- Bueno, la historia no empezaba realmente en los pasadizos, estos los usaron para verse en secreto, la historia comienza en aquel gran balcón de las fuentes. Ella era una burguesa y el un sirviente, mientras ella tocaba en importantísimos eventos a lo largo de toda Equestria y en los eventos más celebres de este castillo el con suerte hacia acto de presencia. Sin embargo, este castillo fue hecho como un refugió para el arte, todo músico, pintor, escultor, poeta, escritor, actor o inclusive arquitecto podía quedarse aquí. Estaba dividido en áreas, desde los más nobles hasta los más humildes, sin embargo, no importaba, el arte los unía y las diferencias solamente consistía en el tamaño de sus alcobas. De ahí en fuera todos se mesclaban a lo largo de los corredores. Él era poeta, ella pianista, un día ella salió a aquel balcón, él se encontraba ahí sentado contra la base de una de las columnas. Ella observó su reflejo en la fuente y lo escucho pronunciando aquellas rimas:

"Eres como el rayo de sol

Que cada día desciende

Acariciando la pendiente

De las montañas del norte

Como la brisa del mar

Que cada día acaricia

Suavemente la arena

De aquella bahía"

Ella interesada dirigió su mirada a este pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin rojiza. Su pony portaba una elegante levita de color lavanda. Desde ese día siempre comenzó a ir básicamente a diario a ese balcón a escuchar sus poemas. Los memorizaba y después sentada al piano les agregaba melodías preciosas. Hasta que un día ella finalmente se acercó se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

-Disculpa: ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-Claro mi señora, mi nombre es Nachtlied.

-Déjeme presentarme en agradecimiento buen señor, soy Dallam Lágy.

Desde ese momento la vida de los dos comenzaría a cambiar, forjaron una gran amistad, cada día platicaban en ese balcón, se conocían uno a otro cada vez más, hasta que fue obvio para los dos que estaban enamorados. Sin embargo, tardaron un tiempo más en confesarlo. El primero en hacerlo fue Nachtlied. Aquel día había sido uno perfectamente normal para ambos, charlaron, rieron, Sin embargo antes de marcharse Nachtlied le entrego una rosa atada a una carta, ella una vez en su alcoba abrió la carta y leyó el poema más romántico que nadie jamás le hubiese dado, estaba enamorada de su poeta y no había manera posible de negarlo y menos cuando en ese poema le confesaba su amor de la manera más dulce. Ese día ella decidió que debían estar juntos, sin importar que – término de narrar Sonia.

-¿Qué paso después? –cuestionó Lyra

-Bueno creo que tal vez debemos seguir avanzando antes de que lo sepas ¿no crees? Tenemos toda la noche por delante para explorar más vale no desperdiciarla.

Lyra suspiro quedándose con la emoción y dijo:

-De acuerdo sigamos.

Con esto dicho ambas regresaron adentro cerrando la puerta tras de ellas y continuaron su camino por los pasillos ocultos. Lyra iba pensando en la historia mientras seguían avanzando, intrigada por la misma. Sonia en cambio estaba calmada y sonriente.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a una puerta nuevamente de piedra en esta ocasión fue Sonia quien la abrió dejando a la vista una escaleras que subían en espiral, comenzaron a subir este hasta que llegaron a una trampilla de madera la cual abrieron llegando a un cuarto repleto de pinturas.

-parece que llegamos al área de los pintores –dijo Sonia

Lyra al salir observó todo su alrededor, había de toda clase de cuadros, de muchas ramas de la pintura. Muchos estilos únicos cada uno, todos reunidos en ese cuarto. Sonia se acercó a uno y moviéndolo dejó ver un pequeño libro.

-Este lugar lo describían en los diarios que leí, aquí está el libro de poemas de Nachtlied, lo dejaron aquí en una de sus últimas entradas.

-¿Por qué lo dejaron aquí? –cuestionó Lyra

-Era una de sus salas en las que se reunían aún seguimos en las áreas secretas, esta bóveda de arte se volvió parte de las alas ocultas por alguna razón, ellos se reunían aquí frecuente – explicó Sonia

-Bueno eso explica porque lo usaban como punto de reunión, pero me queda una duda, ¿porque se olvidaron de esta ala? – añadió Lyra

-Esa pregunta no tiene una respuesta clara, pero tal vez puedas averiguarlo. Como otras varias interrogantes que rondan este castillo ¿Por qué la condesa no habita el castillo? ¿y si realmente si lo habita? ¿Lo has pensado? – cuestionó Sonia

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lyra confundida.

\- Solo piénsalo, los traen a un castillo supuestamente abandonado, prohíben que lleguen a las alas norte, este y oeste, preparan un evento para Equestria cuando la mayoría de los Equestrianos no saben ni siquiera que este castillo está aquí. No se conoce su existencia, ni su historia ¿Por qué traerlos aquí? –explicó Sonia.

-¿Insinúas que estamos aquí por una razón que desconocemos? –dijo Lyra

-Eso es lo que creo – afirmó Sonia

Lyra se encontraba confundida, pero por más descabellado que le pudiera parecer, en su mente comenzaban a nacer muchas preguntas, preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta.


	5. 4 Enigmas

Enigmas

Octavia y Vinyl después de un buen rato regresaron a su alcoba donde para su sorpresa solamente estaba Fiddle aun dormida hecha bolita en la cama. Octavia al entrar revisó el pequeño reloj ubicado en una de las mesitas que tenían y vio que apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana.

-Bueno creo que tenemos tiempo para revisar lo que tenemos. –dijo Octavia

-En ese caso te asombrara ver todo lo que encontré –respondió Vinyl

Ambas bajaron las cosas de la mesita central que tenían en su pequeña sala y pusieron todos los planos que había encontrado Vinyl y unos cuantos libros. Octavia por su parte puso el libro de partituras a un lado de ella y observó todo lo que traía Vinyl.

-Trajiste tantos libros y pergaminos que pareces biblioteca Scratch – dijo Octavia con una sonrisa

-Todo tiene una razón Tavi, primero observa este pergamino, ábrelo –dijo Vinyl dándole un pergamino amplio a Octavia.

Octavia lo tomó entre sus cascos, podía sentir la antigüedad del papel, y no solo eso, al tenerlo entre sus cascos también notó que no era papel pergamino.

-Esto no es un pergamino – alegó Octavia.

\- Es un lienzo – añadió Vinyl.

Al escuchar estas palabras Octavia lo extendió inmediatamente y pudo observar una fortaleza perfectamente retratada un edificio clásico de los primeros pobladores de Equestria. Rodeando esta fortaleza las montañas nevadas. La fortaleza tenia todavía los tres estandartes de las tres especies, unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, esto solo podía significar que era de las primeras décadas después del descubrimiento de Equestria.

-Vinyl Scratch. ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! –cuestionó Octavia sorprendida.

-Eso no es todo – respondió Vinyl extendiendo otro de los pergaminos sobre la mesa – observa esto.

Octavia se acercó a la mesa y pudo observar los planos de la misma fortaleza retratada en la pintura. Ahora podía notar que era enorme e imponente, sus largos muros solo eran opacados por sus magníficas torres rectangulares y su ciudadela central. En una esquina de este pergamino Octavia pudo leer "Fuerte Sol" el nombre de la fortaleza.

-Vinyl, encontraste un tesoro, imagínate si encontráramos esta fortaleza, la historia que encontraríamos dentro, las reliquias y antigüedades, tan solo lo que tenemos aquí puede estar valuado en millones. No existen muchas pinturas de esa época y menos planos –explicó Octavia impresionada

-La fortaleza ya la encontramos Tavi – añadió Vinyl.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Octavia

Vinyl recorrió otro de los pergaminos hacia Octavia quien lo sostuvo entre sus cascos abriéndolo con cuidado. Lo que vio hizo que un escalofrió pasara a lo largo de todo su lomo, desde la base de su nuca hasta la punta de su cola. El pergamino que tenía entre sus cascos era otra representación artística, pero del castillo en el que estaban. Lo que helaba la sangre es que en esta representación se dividía el castillo en áreas desde lo más alto a lo más bajo en el siguiente orden:

Niveles Sacros

Niveles superiores

Niveles intermedios

Niveles inferiores

Catacumbas

Fuerte sol

-No me lo puedo creer… - alegó Octavia

-Tu castillo dentro de otro castillo, es en realidad un castillo debajo de un castillo –confirmó Vinyl.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! – sentenció Octavia

-No lo sé, por eso traje los libros, en alguno de estos debe haber aunque sea una pista – respondió Vinyl

\- Esta bien tu busca en estos y yo revisare estos – dijo Octavia separando los libros

Dicho esto ambas tomaron libros y los abrieron, sin embargo, tan pronto como los abrían los volvían a cerrar frustradas. En ninguno podían encontrar lo que buscaban ni siquiera aunque estuviera ahí.

-No puedo sacar nada de estos libros, no se latín –dijo Octavia regresando uno de los libros a la pila.

Vinyl siguió buscando y finalmente encontró uno que podía leer.

-Octavia, este está en español –dijo Vinyl alzando el libro.

-¿puedo verlo? – cuestionó Octavia extendiendo su casco

Vinyl le entrego el libro a Octavia, esta lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

"Después de una larga caminata hemos llegado al castillo del que se me habló, mi madre no exageraba al decir que era enorme y majestuoso. Sin embargo, no sé qué hacer con él, sus habitantes son solo artistas de toda clase, no hay reyes, ni cortes reales, no, nada de eso. Vengo a ser el único con verdadera importancia en la corte real de las dos hermanas, claro también soy artista, por esa razón se me selecciono a mí para ser la encargada del castillo. Mis principales deberes consisten en el registro de los ponys que lo habiten, el mantenimiento de este, el comerció necesario para no morir de hambre y otras tantas cosas.

Obviamente no era la primera que desempeñaba este papel pues antes de mi hubo una rama familiar muy notoria en Equestria que se dedicaba a esto y que fue la que decidió abrir las puertas del castillo a todo artista. Era la familia Me/ desde que el castillo había estado a su disposición siglos atrás se empezaron a construir nuevas alas y se hizo de este sitió un monumento primero a la música y luego a todas las ramas del arte"

-¿Qué más dice? - Cuestionó Vinyl.

-No sé, lo demás esta… bueno –respondió Octavia mostrándole a Vinyl el libro – el resto de sus páginas estaban rasgadas y algunas directamente arrancadas.

-Parece que alguien no quiere que nos enteremos de algo –añadió Vinyl

-¿Enterarnos de que? –cuestionó Fiddle alzando la voz

Las dos yeguas se sobre saltaron y voltearon inmediatamente Fiddle les acababa de dar el susto de sus vidas.

-¡Fiddle! – sentenció Octavia

-¿¡Qué?! Yo también quiero saber

-¿Cuánto escuchaste? –preguntó Vinyl aun alterada

\- Lo suficiente – respondió Fiddle sentándose con ellas – ahora díganme que saben

Por otro lado, en el comedor del castillo, la puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a Coloratura quien por la expresión de su rostro no había pasado una buena noche. La yegua se acercó a la mesa y se sentó donde pudiera observar el ocaso.

-¿Condesa Coloratura que la trae a esta hora de la mañana al comedor? –cuestionó una voz al fondo del gran salón

Rara volteó a ver y se encontró con el maestro de orquesta, Ode.

-No dormí del todo bien y como puede ver me desperté más temprano de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, no tengo ganas de seguir durmiendo, no puedo – explicó Rara.

\- ¿Porque es eso? ¿Que puede estarle perturbando el sueño? –cuestionó Ode

-No lo sé, tampoco es que quiera hablarlo solo quiero pensar – respondió Rara

-Claro no se preocupe lo entiendo perfectamente. ¿Desea algo de tomar? creo que dejaron un vino en las alacenas de este comedor – continuó Ode

-Sí creo que una bebida estaría bien – dijo Rara

Con esto dicho Ode se acercó a la alacena y sin equivocarse abrió el cajón donde estaba el vino, seguido de eso tomó dos copas de otro cajón y con su magia sirvió ambas. Hecho esto fue a la mesa y le entrego una a Rara mientras el conservaba la otra. Coloratura observó la copa e iba a tomar un poco cuando Ode preguntó:

-¿Cómo fue su pesadilla?

Coloratura paro en seco todo movimiento en ese mismo momento, alejo la copa de sus labios, observó a Ode con cierto enfado y dijo:

-Creí haber dicho que no quería hablar de eso

-Es verdad perdone mi rudeza, por favor siga en lo suyo e ignore mi presencia – respondió Ode de forma cortes

-Actualmente, creo que iré a mi alcoba, gracias por su amabilidad y por la bebida – dijo Rara levantándose

-Pero no ha tomado ni un sorbo. – alegó Ode

-Usted tampoco –contestó Rara señalando la copa llena de Ode – nuevamente agradezco su amabilidad, que tenga un buen día

Acto seguido, Rara se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, sin embargo una vez llego al salón principal giró la cabeza para asegurarse que no la estuviera siguiendo y se cuestionó:

-¿Cómo supo que tuve una pesadilla?


	6. 5 el cuarto de los retratos

El cuarto de los retratos

Lyra y Sonia habían estado caminando un poco más, ahora en pasillos más amplios. Estos corredores se notaban que ya no eran ningún secreto, sin embargo, el abandono se notaba en ellos, a pesar de esto a Lyra le resultaban más cómodos. Los pasillos tenían un tapiz rojo, el piso se encontraba alfombrado y ocasionalmente encontraban uno que otro candelabro. Sin embargo, la unicornio ya había sentido pasar una cantidad considerable de tiempo por lo que empezaba a sentir la necesidad de regresar. Sonia por su lado estaba completamente tranquila y no se le notaban intenciones de volver.

-Sabes Lyra en el diario de la pareja leí que solo en las noches se atrevían a verse fuera de los pasillos ocultos y siempre que lo hacían aprovechaban para ir a las zonas más altas del castillo y observaban los atardeceres desde lo alto. de hecho estas reuniones nocturnas las hacían desde antes de descubrir los pasajes secretos.

-Creí que uno de los dos los conocía desde antes de conocerse y se los había mostrado al otro. –comentó Lyra

-Pues no, no fue así, veras el día que lo descubrieron como ya habían hecho en noches pasadas subieron a una zona alta del castillo. Se sentaron cerca de un enorme ventanal ella recargada en el contemplando el anochecer. En el diario dice: estábamos ahí una vez más juntos observando el cielo que lentamente se volvía oscuro, era tanta la paz que sentía estando junto a él, viendo aparecer las estrellas una a una en el cielo, no podía ser mejor. Observándolo al rostro acaricie su mejilla con uno de mis cascos y le dije:

"te amo mi querido poeta"

El me regresó la mirada y abrasándome me respondió con un tono de voz tan dulce:

"Si supieras cuanto te adoro, como iluminaste cada instante de mi vida con tu mera presencia, vez esas estrellas, ese hermoso cielo, todo eso solo es un añadido a tu belleza que nada la iguala"

Sus palabras siempre hacían que mis mejillas se ruborizaran y que mi corazón latiera fuerte. Quien solo ha sentido mariposas al estar con alguien aun no a sentido un verdadero amor, ese mariposeo es el enamoro, pero el amor, se siente como una inmensa ventisca dentro de ti, se siente un fuerte martilleo en el corazón y una calidez constante en tu rostro. Sentir la sangre subir a tus mejillas y el corazón martillear a cada palabra de tu amante no tiene igual.

Una vez cayo la noche ambos nos levantamos dispuestos a retirarnos, sin embargo accidentalmente tropecé pero tuve la rapidez suficiente para dirigirme al muro. No logre sostenerme, pero la zona donde caí se movió.

"hey acabo de encontrar algo" le dije a Nachtlied

Él se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

"¿Que encontraste?"

Yo moví un poco el bloque del piso y me percate que no se encontraba sujeto al mismo, así que lo levante y encontré una palanca dentro con mi casco tire de ella y frente de nosotros sé hundió la pared y se abrió de par en par. Ambos nos quedamos boqui abiertos al ver esto, devolví el piso a su estado original me levante y le dije emocionada:

"¿Entramos?"

El me observó primero algo sorprendido, pero acepto y ambos entramos. Desde entonces nos comenzamos a ver ahí, a las horas que podíamos recorríamos esos pasillos, dejamos marcas de nuestro amor en más de uno. Encontramos el cuarto al que apodamos el cuarto de las pinturas, un salón completamente lleno de retratos de ponys y hermosos escenarios pintados. Ahí pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pues había dos cuartos aledaños uno vació que nosotros fuimos llenando lentamente con cosas hasta convertirlo en una alcoba romántica y el otro era una pequeña biblioteca, llena de partituras, poesía, filosofía y otras curiosidades literarias.

Todo era perfecto, era como un sueño en el que podíamos tener lo que quisiéramos. Sin embargo, todo tiene un final y la felicidad no es la excepción. Pronto nuestros túneles pasarían a ser un escondite para sobrevivir en lugar de un refugio para el amor.

-¿Sobrevivir a qué? –cuestionó Lyra observando a Sonia.

-Algo paso en el castillo en ese trozo de su historia, una tragedia que lo dejo abandonado al menos unos años.

-¿Estaba descrito esto en el diario? –preguntó Lyra

-Diario, si así lo llame pero es más como una carta de despedida una advertencia para quien venga a este castillo, ven conmigo –explicó Sonia

Lyra siguió Sonia nuevamente por los corredores del castillo hasta que llegaron a un cuarto lleno de cuadros, pero a diferencia del anterior que era el que describían en la historia que contaba Sonia. Este era mucho más grande y largo. Sonia dejó de caminar observó a Lyra con una expresión fría y le dijo:

-Ve al fondo del corredor y descubre el cuadro que encontraras justo enfrente de ti. A continuación descubre los cuadros a su alrededor en este orden, primero el de la izquierda, después el de la derecha y al final el que esta apartado en la esquina detrás del de la izquierda, yo estaré cerca.

Lyra dudosa obedeció continuo su camino entre los cuadros, todos eran hasta llegar al final donde encontró los cuadros en el orden que había dicho Sonia, todos cubiertos por mantas. Lyra se acercó al primero y lo descubrió viendo un escenario titulado, el incendio del primero de marzo. El panorama de este cuadro mostraba una de las áreas del castillo en llamas, ardiendo hasta los cimientos el cielo en esta imagen era completamente rojo con una luna negra. Después de este cuadro paso al siguiente el cual igual despojó de su cobertura y encontró otro panorama sangriento, esta vez era el salón principal del castillo con cuerpos en todos lados, el cuadro abajo tenia inscrito 01-03. Lyra ya con un corazón acelerado descubrió el tercer cuadro viendo otra escena trágica, con el nombre: el complot del uno de marzo. Este último cuadro presentaba el comedor del castillo con un montón de cadáveres, pero ni una sola gota de sangre.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Acaso todo paso el mismo día?

Ya con dudas se acercó al ultimó y lo descubrió… la sangre de Lyra se helo al ver la imagen de esa pintura. Su cuerpo se paralizó y sus ojos se abrieron completamente, después de unos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y ella negando con la cabeza y balbuceando la palabra: no, retrocedió hasta topar con una Sonia, Lyra se sobre saltó se dio la vuelta y al ver a Sonia retrocedió tropezando y cayendo al suelo aterrada.

Acto seguido, la unicornio se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y desesperada corrió de regresó a los corredores sin mirar atrás. Sonia se quedó un momento ahí y observó ese último retrato… de ella misma, retrato que decía su fecha de nacimiento… y de muerte.


	7. 6 La melodia

La Melodía

Una vez la todos despiertos fueron al comedor a desayunar, Octavia se llevó el libro de partituras que había encontrado, quería leerlo analizar un poco las partituras. Vinyl seguía explicándole lo que habían hecho y descubierto a Fiddle de la manera más discreta que podía. Junto a Octavia se sentó coloratura con un aspecto agobiado y cansado.

-Buenos días...- dijo con un tonó cansado Rara.

-¿Qué te paso? –cuestionó Octavia.

-Larga historia –respondió Rara tallándose los ojos.

Finalmente después de terminar de explicarle a Fiddle, ambas se sentaron junto a Octavia y Rara. Mientras desayunaban Rara vio de reojo la cara del libro de Octavia, al verla por su lomo subió un escalofrió, ya lo había visto antes.

-¿Octavia me permites hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Claro, que pasa? –respondió Octavia.

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro? –cuestionó Rara.

Octavia se puso un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta, sin embargo se mostró lo más segura posible y respondió:

-Lo traje conmigo de casa.

\- Oh ya veo, perdona es que tuve una pesadilla y bueno tu libro se parecía al que vi en mi pesadilla.

Octavia no pudo evitar sentirse interesada por esta pesadilla y decidió preguntar:

-¿Qué pesadilla? ¿Cómo fue?

-Pues fue extraña, estaba yo en una especie de fuerte medieval podía escuchar muchas voces susurrando en una lengua que no comprendía creo que era latín, de la torre de este castillo salía una tétrica luz de color rojo, rojo sangre. La puerta de la fortaleza se abrió frente a mí dejando salir esta especie de humo negro que no tardo en rodear todo mi cuerpo. Mientras estaba dentro de ese humo las voces se fueron y comencé a escuchar muchos instrumentos y risas, sin embargo no veía nada. Después de las risas misteriosamente escuche un gritó, los instrumentos dejaron de sonar, todos menos uno que entonaba una dulce melodía, sin embargo, su dulzura era opacada por los gritos, gritos desesperados como si huyeran de algo. Fue entonces cuando pude sentir un calor inmenso y percibí un fuerte olor a azufre y cenizas. Después de escuchar esto todo se volvió frio y el silenció reino, sin embargo, podía escuchar la misma melodía… la seguí hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, la abrí y me encontré dentro de una torre rectangular subí las escaleras y al llegar arriba lo primero que vi fue un estante enjaulado con un libro adentro. Recuerdo que fui a la ventana y observé por ella sin embargo en mi sueño no había más que oscuridad afuera. El libro en el estante era igual al tuyo- explicó Rara.

Octavia ahora se sentía aterrada, la pesadilla de Rara coincidía con donde había encontrado el libro y con algo que ella y Vinyl habían visto de camino, razón por la que la dj también mostro cierta alteración al escuchar su pesadilla, el fuego y los instrumentos no se podía tratar de otro cuarto, era el que ellas encontraron. Los demás ponys cercanos que escucharon como narraba su pesadilla la observaron algo perturbados, otros pensativos y otros simplemente preocupados por ella, sin embargo había uno, el maestro de orquesta que desde lejos la miraba con una seriedad que otros dirían que era odio, Rara lo notó y recordó lo que había pasado más temprano, su hambre la abandono y sin más se levantó se disculpó con Octavia, Vinyl y Fiddle y se retiró. Los demás siguieron con la comida.

El resto del desayuno fue normal sin embargo, al menos entre ellas notaron la ausencia de Lyra quien no aparecía por ningún lado, sin embargo no fue hasta que se trasladaron al teatro que Vinyl preguntó:

-¿Nadie ha visto a Lyra?

-No, creí que la vería hoy en el desayuno – respondió Octavia.

\- No la he visto desde ayer en la noche, ¿alguien sabe quién eran sus compañeros de cuarto? –añadió Fiddle.

-Ella se notaba muy interesada en el castillo tal vez estuvo dando un recorrido y accidentalmente… -añadió Octavia.

-Se fue a la zona insegura –completo Vinyl.

-Sí.

-Lo que significa que puede estar perdida – dijo Fiddle.

-Bueno tal vez si le comentamos a Twilight pueda enviar a los guardias. –propuso Octavia.

-Cierto, yo buscare a Twilight ustedes adelántense al escenario –añadió Fiddle.

Dicho esto Fiddle fue en busca de Twilight, Vinyl y Octavia fueron tomaron sus posiciones, sin embargo antes de iniciar el maestro de orquestas se acercó a Octavia y le preguntó:

-¿Disculpa te vi leyendo un libro de partituras en el desayuno no es así?

Octavia afirmo con la cabeza y el continuó:

-quisiera escuchar un poco de la música escrita en ese libro. ¿te molestaría mostrarme? Tal vez podamos sacar más material para el espectáculo.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo – respondió Octavia.

-Magnifico – añadió el maestro de ceremonias.

La condesa Fiore observaba desde un placo el escenario, su ojo fue atraído por el libro de Octavia y ayudándose con unos prismáticos de teatro lo logro ver con más claridad y dijo para sí misma:

-Así que te encontraron…

-Si lo han encontrado, creo que sabes qué significa esto – dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Se lo que debo de hacer –respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del palco.

Fiddle por su lado regreso junto a Vinyl y le dijo:

-Le he dicho a Twilight.

Detrás de Fiddle entro la condesa coloratura y se detuvo junto a ellas, Octavia llegó al centro del escenario abrió el libro en su primera página y lo coloco en el pódium tomó su chelo, su arco y se preparó para tocar la partitura frente a ella, el maestro de ceremonia se acercó a ella para poder cambiar la página cuando viera que la chelista la iba a terminar, con esto Octavia comenzó.

El principio de la melodía era suave, cálida para el oído, sin embargo conforme avanzaba la melodía se volvía densa, profunda y oscura. Jugaba con la clave de fa desde lo más alto que esta llegaba hasta lo más bajo, las escalas eran cambiantes los acordes no solían repetirse con frecuencia, mas, sonaba magnifico. Los demás músicos comenzaron a observarla asombrados por la canción, el eco de la música se escuchó en todo el escenario y pronto pareció que el sonido retumbaba en todo el castillo. Algunos comenzaron a escuchar más instrumentos tocando al unisonó con Octavia pero, no importaba en qué dirección buscaran, a donde miraran, nadie más tocaba… no tardo en escucharse también un coro a ese punto ya sentían que algo iba mal, en este punto las páginas del libro empezaron a moverse por sí solas.

Vinyl se acercó a Octavia y trato de llamarla pero, esta no la escuchaba, la chelista se encontraba en trance sus ojos estaban perdidos en las notas y sus oídos sordos para todo lo que no fuera música, su cuerpo no le pertenecía en ese momento. Del libro comenzó a salir una luz rojiza y las partituras parecían proyectarse en el mismo, al mismo tiempo de debajo del pódium comenzó a crearse una densa niebla negra y el piso comenzó a temblar.

Lejos del escenario donde la desorientada Lyra corría por los pasillos se escuchaba la orquesta maldita tocando al son del chelo de Octavia. La melodía aterrorizaba a Lyra quien desesperada se cubrió los oídos y se tiró al suelo cerrando los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos vio como de las paredes comenzaba a escurrir sangre y en esta se proyectaban imágenes de ponys, al ver esto Lyra se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo.

En el escenario por otro lado, pasaba exactamente lo mismo, solo que en este caso el techo fue el que lentamente se cubrió de sangre, Vinyl intentaba hacer reaccionar a Octavia quien aún tocaba. Fiddle observando el techo preguntó alterada:

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué escurre el techo esta rojo? ¡¿Porque hay ponys tras la capa de sangre?!

-No es simple sangre… -dijo coloratura palideciendo.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Fiddle.

-Hay que salir de aquí Fiddle –dicho esto coloratura fue hacia la puerta eh intento abrirla pero, estaba atascada.

Coloratura palideció aún más y retrocedió llevándose un casco a la cabeza y diciendo con profundo temor.

-Se acabó… se acabó, vamos a morir.

Fiddle escuchó esto y se acercó a ella preguntando:

-¿De qué hablas a que te refieres?

-En el momento que Octavia termine de tocar, todos los ponys que ves en el techo saldrán como espectros y empezaran a atacar todo lo que vean

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó Fiddle aterrada.

-Porque… esa fue la última parte del sueño –respondió Coloratura paralizada.

Como lo explicó Coloratura en el momento en el que Octavia termino la canción su cuerpo se hecho hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo inconsciente y el techo ya completamente rojo, se partió como si de vidrio se tratase dejando pasar a todos estos espectros que rápidamente comenzaron a cazar a los presentes. Twilight quien estaba presente intento detenerlos con hechizos de defensa pero, nada funciono. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el caos reino en el teatro, Vinyl observaba aterrada desde el escenario único lugar que estos espectros no atacaban. Al percatarse de eso comenzó a gritar:

-¡Aquí es seguro! ¡Vengan Rápido!

Sin embargo, detrás de ella apareció uno de los guardias y la empujo con fuerza sacándola del área segura. Cuando cayó al piso y volteó la mirada vio a todos los guardias que venían con ellos con las espadas desenvainadas y en dos patas. Los ojos de estos carecían de esclera pues esta se había vuelto completamente roja. Los ponys intentaron subir al escenario, pero los que lo hacían eran o bien empujados fuera del escenario por los guardias o asesinados por los mismos. Sin embargo, la atención de Vinyl vio como justo frente a ella uno de los guardias atravesaba con su sable a uno de los desesperados. El rostro de asombro y horror de la unicornio era imposible de olvidar para quien lo viera.

Twilight mantuvo la lucha hasta que un ataque masivo sobre ella logro doblegarla y la alicornio soltó un grito atroz. Fiddle y Coloratura se pegaron a la puerta y la golpearon constantemente unos ponys se les unieron animados por la pequeña esperanza de que se abriera y pudieran salir… no lo consiguieron.

Lyra por su lado ahora era perseguida por estos espectros, su adrenalina le permitía ir a una velocidad que jamás en su vida se creyó capaz de alcanzar. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, sin embargo no lograba perderlas, hasta que en una zona del pasillo la pared se abrió y un casco la tomó arrastrándola dentro. Al momento de cerrarse esta puerta los espectros siguieron su camino sin enterarse que ya no perseguían a nadie.


	8. 7 Maldición

Maldición

Unas horas después del aterrador espectáculo los ponys comenzaron a recobrar la conciencia, para su sorpresa estaban vivos, ninguno esperaba estarlo, al contrario no se explicaban que había pasado. Vinyl al recobrar el conocimiento lo primero que vio fue los cadáveres, esto la hizo exaltarse y se hecho rápidamente hacia atrás. Lentamente todos comenzaron a levantarse, conforme recobraban la conciencia más ponis se acercaban al frente del escenario, no sabían que hacer, estaban aterrados, confundidos y muchos se sentían débiles.

Cuando Coloratura abrió los ojos Fiddle le preguntó con un tono de voz débil:

-¿Rara?... ¿Rara, estas bien?

Coloratura se levantó lentamente con un ligero dolor de cabeza y asintió con la cabeza. Fiddle sonrió e intento levantarse de igual manera, pero al hacerlo volvió a caer al suelo, aun no recuperaba completamente su equilibrio

-¿Qué Tienes Fiddle? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me siento algo mareada.

En el escenario Octavia se despertaba lentamente, tenía una inmensa jaqueca y la vista borrosa, sus cascos delanteros le dolían y le ardían como si una energía hubiera salido de estos. Con forme su vista volvía pudo percatarse de la desolación que yacía justo frente a sus ojos, Octavia no comprendía que había pasado no podía recordar nada después de comenzar a tocar, no recordaba ni la canción misma, ni una nota. La chelista sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Tu sabias que esto pasaría no es así? Todo esto, tu eres la culpable… tú lo hiciste, tu invocaste esas criaturas – Le dijo llorando una unicornio a Octavia.

La chelista negó con la cabeza ahora aterrada y respondió:

-¿De qué hablas?... no… yo no sabía nada… no sé de qué me hablas.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Eres una asesina!

Las acusaciones comenzaron a atraer la atención de los ponis y los murmureos no se hicieron esperar, convirtiéndose rápidamente en falsas acusaciones. Octavia al ver que la orquesta se volvía en su contra, apunto un casco hacia ellos y dijo:

-No, yo no lo hice… tienen que creerme, no es mi culpa, no lo sabía…

Cuando los ponis comenzaron a acercarse al escenario Vinyl se apresuró a ponerse entre ellos y Octavia sentenciando:

-¡Escúchenla! ¡Esta aterrada, ella no nos hizo esto, yo la vi de cerca, estaba en trance siendo controlada por ese libro, ella no podía detenerlo!

Sin embargo, los ponis no se detuvieron siguieron caminando hacia Octavia, al ver la situación Rara intercalo su mirada entre Fiddle y Octavia sin saber qué hacer. Fiddle se levantó y una vez de pie gritó:

-¡Se han vuelto todos locos! ¡No darán solución a nada acusando a cualquiera!

-¡atrapen las a las cuatro seguro estaban involucradas también!

-¡Si recuerden el sueño de Coloratura!

Dicho esto parte del grupo se volteó hacia Rara y Fiddle y el resto acorralo Octavia y Vinyl. La dj estaba justo enfrente de Octavia cubriendo a la aterrada y confundida Chelista de la turba enfurecida.

-Apártate Vinyl - dijo un pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin negra.

-Apártame – respondió Vinyl dispuesta a proteger a la aun desorientada Octavia

Dicho esto el pegaso lanzó un golpe contra Vinyl la DJ rápidamente desvió el golpe y contra-ataco, sin embargo otro poni cercano la atacó acertándole en el rostro, Vinyl de igual manera respondió al golpe. Cuando el resto vio la riña rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre Vinyl tomándola de sus cascos y apartándole a fuerza bruta de Octavia. En ese momento finalmente reaccionó la chelista, y lo primero que hizo fue soltar un golpe con toda su fuerza contra el poni más cercano. Tras esto de igual manera se abalanzaron sobre ella. Ambas forcejearon duramente contra sus agresores.

Rara y Fiddle corrieron contra la muchedumbre e intentaron abrirse paso, pero su intento fracaso terminando ellas en su propio forcejeo por intentar escapar de sus captores. En el escenario finalmente lograron capturar y someter a Octavia, para finalmente tirarla al piso, no contentos con esto comenzaron a agredirla duramente en su estado más vulnerable. La chelista ya abatida intentaba cubrir su rostro lo más que podía hasta que la obligaron a alzar la cabeza solo para que el pegaso antes mencionado le rompiera el arco del chelo en su rostro. El pegaso aun no satisfecho animo a los demás para que alzaran su rostro de nuevo y pudiera azotarle una vez mas. Vinyl gracias a la adrenalina y la ira que comenzaba a sentir se logró liberar y corrió hacia Octavia tacleando a este pegaso y una vez teniéndolo en el piso le golpeó con tal fuerza en el hocicó que pudo ver como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se derramaban en el suelo cayendo de la boca de este.

Vinyl iba a dar otro golpe, pero fue capturada nuevamente y lanzada fuera del escenario. Fiddle por su lado logró evadir a sus captores y corrió hacia el escenario, pero de camino un unicornio sostuvó una flauta dulce, hecha de acero con su magia y empujo a Fiddle primero obligándola a sostenerse un momento en dos patas, en ese pequeño momento en el que su pecho estuvo expuesto su contrincante rápidamente lanzo una estocada al pecho de Fiddle usando la flauta para dicha acción. La violinista sintió un intenso dolor y de inmediato cayó al suelo, Rara al ver esto gritó:

-¡Fiddle! ¡¿Han perdido la cabeza todos ustedes?!

Ninguno de los presentes planeaba dar un alto a la atroz escena hasta que todos fueron llevados al piso por un impulso mágico y se escuchó un fuerte:

-¡Ya basta!

Twilight acababa de despertar y apenas vio lo que ocurría reaccionó.

-No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto ¿¡tan bajo han caído dejándose llevar por el miedo!? Dejen de actuar como un montón de salvajes y usen la cabeza por amor a Celestia.

Al escuchar las palabras de la princesa Twilight y sentir la fuerza de su magia, los presentes se fueron calmando, sin embargo, las sensaciones no desaparecieron y apenas Twilight los soltó estos sentenciaron:

-¡Encierralas a las cuatro!

-¡Si no las queremos entre nosotros!

Con todos pidiendo esto Twilight no tuvo más opción que aceptar, sin embargo, ella se encargó de llevárselas y de elegir donde se quedarían. Las llevo al cuarto que le correspondía a Octavia, Vinyl y Fiddle. Antes de retirarse se disculpó y salió para reunirse con el resto, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta tras de sí. Fiddle, una vez ahí lentamente se acercó a la cama, pero cayó al suelo antes de llegar sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

Las tres se acercaron rápidamente a Fiddle y Coloratura preguntó:

-¡¿Te encuentras bien Fiddle?!

-Mi… pecho… duele demasiado.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué hacer, fue cuando pudieron apreciar el estado en el que estaban, todas se notaban golpeadas, partes del pelaje se veía maltratado. Seguido de esto, Vinyl se acercó a la puerta y recargo la cabeza antes de decir:

-Esto es injusto.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando comencé a tocar? ¿Porque nos atacaron así?- Cuestionó Octavia

-Porque tienen miedo, están asustados y no piensan lo que hacen. Cuando tocaste el chelo una horda de espectros nos atacó, salían del techo, un techo rojo como la sangre– respondió Rara

Fiddle con ayuda de Rara quien logro alcanzar la cama y se acostó aun adolorida y agregó:

Olviden eso, hay que pensar cómo salir de aquí, solo piénsenlo esas cosas no nos mataron, podrían seguir por ahí.

-Es verdad, pero ¿entonces que nos hicieron? Porque yo al menos sentí como esa cosa entraba en mí – añadió Vinyl

Todas se quedaron en silencio, por un momento, pues esa pregunta las asustaba a todas ¿Qué hicieron los espectros con ellas si no fue matarlas?

-En todo caso, Fiddle tiene razón debemos salir de aquí – afirmó Octavia

En otro lado la unicornio Lyra recobraba la conciencia lentamente encontrándose en un cuarto completamente oscuro, al principio se llevó un casco a la cabeza confundida para después observar a su alrededor, no parecía haber nadie así que se levantó y volvió a revisar si en verdad estaba vació. Seguía pareciéndole así, pero en oscuridad total la verdad es que tampoco podía apreciar demasiado entonces iluminó con su cuerno y fue cuando se encontró de frente con Sonia. Lyra se paralizó cuando esta la sostuvo rápidamente diciendo:

-¡Calma! tranquila no te hare nada, no soy mala.

Lyra se intentó calmar un poco, mas, le fue imposible pronunciar nada.

-Ahora escucha esas sombras que viste, son las almas de los ponys que murieron dentro del castillo, si te atraviesan no morirás, pero quedaras maldita: una vez te atraviesen esas cosas tú alma está condenada a ser una de ellos. Solo hay dos ponis en este castillo aun libres de maldición uno de esos eres tú, lo que te vuelve una presa más tentadora para ella. –Explicó Lyra

-¿¡Quién es ella?! ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! ¡¿Quién eres?! –cuestionó histérica Lyra.

-¡Calmate! Escucha todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero de momento tienes que seguirme Lyra. ¿De acuerdo?

Lyra respiró profundamente y afirmo con la cabeza, hecho esto Sonia abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Entonces vámonos


	9. 8 La sombra

La Sombra

Lyra siguió a Sonia por los pasadizos secretos nuevamente, pero ahora a diferencia de antes Sonia intentaba ir más deprisa, apenas le daba tiempo a Lyra para dar un respiro. Finalmente llegaron a un cuarto lleno de extraños símbolos en techo, paredes e incluso el piso, aquí apenas entro Lyra Sonia cerró la Puerta y dijo:

-Aquí es seguro, todos los símbolos que vez evitan que entren aquellos que fueron malditos. Aquí he sobrevivido por siglos. Escucha Lyra seré lo más sincera posible contigo: las posibilidades de que sobrevivas a esto son casi nulas, como ya había dicho: no estas maldita eres una presa más tentadora para Él.

-¿Quién es Él? –preguntó Lyra tensa

-Él… no sé si pueda describírtelo, ni decirte con exactitud que es… tal vez es por eso que me refiero a esa cosa como Él. Si lo describiera tal cual como se ve, diría que es una sombra, una nube negra con dos esferas rojas por ojos, una bestia horripilante que se alimenta de almas. Entre más pura es el alma más se empeña en conseguirla, lo he visto hacerlo… tragarse un alma y convertirla en uno de sus engendros.

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Lyra

-¿Recuerdas esos engendros rojos que te perseguían? Para que un alma se convierta en uno se deben cumplir tres pasos. El primero: que uno de estos te maldiga, el segundo: morir dentro del lugar donde fuiste maldita, tercero que Él se tragué lo que te quede de alma. Si esta última no pasa solo te volverás un espíritu agresivo, un alma en pena sin propósito alguno, tu alma quedara atada a este plano por siempre. Sin embargo, si Él devora tu alma cuando no está maldita… no puedo decirte que es lo que te pasara. – Explicó Sonia

-¿Se puede romper la maldición? – cuestionó Lyra después de escuchar esto.

-Te mentiría si respondiera a eso, la verdad es que no lo sé.

Lyra al escuchar esta respuesta se acercó a una esquina y se sentó con mil pensamientos pasando por su cabeza sin parar. Tenía muchas dudas y no conseguía darle sentido a ninguna, le estaban diciendo en pocas palabras que iba a morir.

-¿y si salgo del edificio? ¿Puedo escapar no?

-Si – respondió Sonia

El rostro se le ilumino a Lyra quien de inmediato se levantó y dijo:

-Tengo que ir por los demás, debo informarles, sacar a todos cuantos pueda- añadió Lyra

-Espera – sentenció Sonia sosteniéndola antes de que se acercara a la puerta

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lyra

-Tu puedes salir… solo tú y la otra libre de maldición, todos los demás que osen salir del castillo estando malditos, morirán en el instante que pongan un solo casco en el exterior. – aclaró Sonia

-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo sacar a nadie de aquí? – cuestionó desesperanzada Lyra

Sonia asintió con la cabeza y Lyra se quedó estática por un momento, cuando su sonrisa volvió por un momento y estuvo apuntó de hablar, Sonia continuó:

-No pienses en salir por ayuda, aun si logras salir tienes que sobrevivir a los caminos gélidos, lograr que alguien si quiera te crea y además esperar a que decidan venir, lo cual tardaría demasiado. La matanza con suerte dura dos días, sin embargo, si quieres salir por ti sola, inténtalo, mas, recuerda, nada te asegura que llegaras viva hasta la salida.

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? – preguntó Lyra

-Me he preguntado lo mismo, eh tenido siglos para hacerlo, para explorar este castillo, creo saber una manera de detenerlo. Pues encontré algunos libros, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda, hay objetos que no puedo utilizar debido a mi estado como fantasma. – explicó Sonia

-¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? – cuestionó Lyra

-En parte

-¿En parte?- alegó Lyra

-Sí, eso no es toda la razón, pero me temo que lo demás no te lo puedo decir, por eso te hice hacer el transcurso conmigo, no puedo mencionar nada sobre lo que paso en el castillo a menos que la persona a la que se lo vaya a contar ya lo sepa, o lo suponga,– añadió Sonia

-¿Qué pasa si lo haces? – continuó Lyra

-Al hacerlo mi presencia se hace más fuerte, por ende es más fácil para Él encontrarme, el simple hecho de hablarte y permitirte verme ya me hace más vulnerable. mas, de momento puedo contarte un mínimo sobre Él, porque la maldición ya está desatada, así como igual pude decirte otras cosas útiles, sin embargo, te he contado cosas extras que solo pude hacerlo, gracias a que la presencia de tantas almas de todo tipo me sirven de camuflaje. Sin embargo, tampoco debo pasarme o la mía pesara más que todas, en ese casos será seguro que vendrá a por mí pues. En pocas palabras si te contara lo que debe estar oculto, sería como gritar a los cuatro vientos mi paradero. Lo mejor que puedo hacer para ayudarte es guiarte y que tú misma lo descubras una vez tengas al menos sospechas, podre contarte sin aumentar mi riesgo – dijo Sonia

-¿Cómo sabes esto?

-Fui advertida por un espectro que ha estado más tiempo aquí que yo –respondió Sonia

-¿Hay más como tú? – preguntó Lyra

-Sí, somos unos cuantos, aunque no creas que eso significa que te ayudaran, la mayoría no desean arriesgarse y solo se comunicaran con otro de nosotros.

Lyra al escuchar esto se intentó calmar y se levantó

-¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?- preguntó Lyra

-quédate cerca – respondió Sonia

Dicho esto ambas salieron del cuarto hacia los pasadizos y avanzaron con cautela. Lyra ocasionalmente observaba hacia atrás, temerosa de que algo pudiera seguirlas, pero hasta ahora no había visto nada. Sonia no se molestaba en vigilar sus alrededores, pues al ser un ente podía sentir acercarse a otros, pues sus auras eran mucho más grandes que la de ella.

En cierto punto del camino Sonia se detuvo en secó y dijo antes de esfumarse en frente de Lyra:

-Corre.

Al verla desaparecer a la confundida unicornio lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue voltear a ver que nadie estuviera detrás de ella, para su desgracia esta vez lo había. Una gran nube negra que se acercaba a ella a lo lejos a una velocidad de vértigo. Lyra comenzó a correr mientras su corazón se aceleraba, y aquella cosa se le acercaba dándole caza. La unicornio corrió y corrió a lo largo del oscuro pasillo, su respiración era agitada y sentía como por el esfuerzo y el miedo comenzaba a sudar. Esa sensación de persecución no le gustaba para nada, el ataque de adrenalina que le propiciaba no era agradable.

Después de unos minutos corriendo sin parar, Lyra sentía que su velocidad empezaba a disminuir, necesitaba perder a la bestia antes de que la alcanzara, cosa que debía hacer rápido pues cada vez podía sentirla más cerca. Tenía que pensar y tenía que hacerlo ya, necesitaba una manera de evadirla, fue entonces cuando Lyra a lo lejos vio que se acercaba a un pasillo lleno de ventanas, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue saltar. Sin embargo, esto era un arma de doble filo, si bien podía perder a su atacante de esa forma, igual podía terminar gravemente herida, pero a ese paso, la iba a alcanzar y el resultado de eso podía ser peor que la mismísima muerte.

Al llegar a dicho pasillo Lyra se armó de valor, tomó un gran suspiro y cerrando los ojos se arrojó contra la ventana rompiéndola al momento del impacto dejando caer a la unicornio desde un séptimo piso.


	10. 9 Esperanza

Esperanza

Al volver al teatro Twilight se encontró con un todos los ponis agrupados cerca de los muros acurrucados unos con otros, temblando de miedo. Sin saber que hacer o que pasara. Twilight al entrar lo primero que hizo fue intentar calmaros.

-Escuchen, todos por favor mantengan la calma, sé perfectamente por lo que acaban de pasar, pero deben mantenerse tranquilos, si quieren que resolvamos esto debemos mantenernos unidos.

-¿y que pasa con los que murieron?

-¿Acaso moriremos también?

-¿Los dejaremos aquí? –alegaron algunos de los presentes

-Escuchen, no podemos hacer nada en cuanto a los muertos, tenemos que salir de aquí, entonces podremos pensaren algo.

-Me temo que eso no será posible Princesa

Al escuchar esta voz Twilight se dio media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con la condesa Fiore, quien portaba consigo un largo bastón negro con empuñadura dorada con un cráneo por pomo del mismo color, la punta por lo que alcanzaba a ver Twilight era igual mente dorada.

-¿Por qué no lo seria? – cuestionó Twilight seriamente.

-Todos ustedes están malditos. Al pasar esos espectros por sus cuerpos, dejaron en ustedes la misma maldición que ellos padecen. En el momento que alguien maldito salga de este castillo morirá.

Al escuchar esto los corazones ya asustados de los ponis se helaron, el pánico ya existente se acentuó y los pocos que no estaban asustados ahora no podían decir lo mismo. Twilight misma aunque escéptica, se notaba nerviosa, había visto las apariciones, no podía negarlo, sin embargo, ella no podía aceptar quedarse en ese cuarto.

-Si eso es verdad al menos debemos salir de aquí, los ponis aquí no tienen por qué sufrir más viendo a los muertos. Todos síganme. –dicho esto Twilight paso junto a Aima y abrió la puerta, mas, cuando iba a pasar el primer poni esta desenvainó una espada cuya hoja hasta ahora había permanecido oculta. La hoja de este bastón espada brillo en un siniestro color rojo y Aima añadió:

-Me temo que no puedo dejar a nadie más salir, mi trabajo será mucho más simple con todos aquí.

Twilight se detuvo y dijo:

-¿trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?

-caza princesa, caza. Como eh dicho todos están malditos, todos serán espectros, yo cazo a esas cosas y digamos que es más conveniente eliminarlas cuando aún son tangibles.

Al terminar de decir esto Aima blandió velozmente la espada e infringió un largo tajo al poni que tenía enfrente. Del corte que había hecho la espada salieron una especie de grietas rojizas, al mismo tiempo que del cuerpo de este salieron chispas del mismo color. Al caer muerto sus ojos se volvieron completamente pálidos, un poni desesperado intento atacarla pero ella lo detuvo con su magia y de una estocada lo atravesó con la espada. Otro incauto más decidió intentar el ataque pero ella rápidamente desenvaino una pistola de chispa completamente plateada y disparo contra este, provocando el mismo efecto que la espada. Twilight al notar que estaba pasando y ver como ella se abalanzaba contra el resto (que ahora huía en desbandada buscando cualquier salida) se teleransportó frente a ella y cubriendo su ala con magia bloqueo la espada. Aima la empujo con su magia y sentenció:

-¡Apártate!

Pero gracias a esto los ponis ya estaban logrando salir, Aima en un intento por matar al menos uno más desenfundo una segunda pistola exactamente igual a la otra y apunto, sin embargo, Twilight al percatarse que Aima no la agredía se cruzó entre los ponis y la line de fuego del arma.

-¡Te dije que te apartaras! – volvió a sentenciar Aima intentando empujarla con su magia de nuevo, pero Twilight igualmente con magia se anclo al suelo.

Esto permitió que el último poni escapara, pues incluso cuando Aima intentaba apuntar hacia otro lado Twilight se movía junto con el cañón del arma. Al ver al último salir, Aima dijo:

-¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que pasa si cualquier cosa que no sea yo los mata?!

-¡Eso da igual, no puedes matarlos! – respondió Twilight.

-Si algo mas los mata serán convertidos en uno de esos espectros, será aún más difícil sobrevivir para los no malditos – explicó Aima.

-¿Porque no me matas igual? Fui tocada por esos espectros. – cuestionó Twilight

-¡Eres un alicornio tu aura es lo contrario a una maldita, es más tu alma es la más santa en este castillo, eres la que corre mayor peligro! – respondió Aima

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Twilight

-Hay un ser en este castillo, poderoso, voraz, se alimenta de las almas que captura para alimentar su poder. Una bestia creada por una oscura magia negra mucho tiempo atrás, su poder casi llega al máximo. Debo evitarlo a toda costa y lo principal para lograrlo es que no pueda transformar más almas en espectros, que no absorba sus esencias. Ya ha absorbido demasiadas a lo largo de los siglos, hoy si consigue todas las almas es seguro que se hará completamente palpable y por ende imparable. – explicó Aima

-Pero lo que estás haciendo es una carrera contra el tiempo ¡¿cómo diablos planeas mantenerlo encerrado por siempre?! Debes eliminarlo – sentenció Twilight

-Si supiera como, lo haría, de momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es evitar que consiga almas y resistir hasta pasadas las 12 horas de esta noche, entonces quedara encerrado de nuevo hasta que alguien más toque la melodía del libro. –alegó Aima

-Presiento que aquí hay una mala noticia – añadió Twilight.

-El detalle es que si consigue suficientes almas como para ser parcialmente palpable a la media noche los únicos que serán encerrados nuevamente serán sus siervos, el quedara libre y si logra conseguir las almas que necesita podrá invocar a sus siervos nuevamente y sin limité de tiempo. – dijo Aima.

-Entonces hay que buscar la manera de derrotarlo antes de que eso ocurra, porque ni creas que te dejare matar más inocentes. – reafirmo Twilight

-Escucha alteza, si logras averiguar de alguna manera como matar esa cosa, estaré completamente contenta de ayudarte y de no matar a nadie más pero por el momento no tengo otra opción. – contestó Aima

Dicho esto Aima se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo que no tienes opción?! - cuestionó Twilight.

Aima se detuvo en seco y solamente dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-No lo entenderías si te lo dijera… - respondió Aima antes de marcharse.

La alicornio se quedó en el teatro sola, pensativa pero dispuesta a hacer algo, salió del lugar y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto donde había dejado a Octavia y las demás. Por su lado Aima quien sentía las almas malditas caminaba sosteniendo el bastón espada con su magia. La funda de este (ósea el resto del bastón) igual la sostenía pues esta contaba con puntiagudas espinas en la punta que le permitían usar esta parte del bastón a modo de maza. La unicornio se paró en seco cuando sintió los espectros acercarse enfrente de ella. Alzo la espada y se preparó. Al momento que los espectros se encontraron con ella Aima blandió la espada desgarrando estas viles criaturas con la hoja sacra de la espada.

Aunque no fueran tangibles eran rebanadas por la energía que despedía el arma, este instrumento había sido forjado justamente para aniquilar criaturas de su calaña. Una vez Aima termino con la pequeña horda, se percató que las energías a su alrededor estaban alborotadas, y se dirigían hacia Twilight. Como lo había dicho ella era la presa más tentadora.

-¡Maldición! – Sentenció Aima antes de envainar la espada en el bastón y correr siguiendo la energía de Twilight.

Por otro lado Octavia, Vinyl, Fiddle y Coloratura habían guardado todo lo que habían encontrado Vinyl y Octavia en su pequeño "Tour" por el castillo. Cuando estaban a punto de salir del cuarto, Twilight abrió la puerta y dijo:

-¿Dónde consiguieron el libro?

-En la torre más antigua del castillo, una medieval – respondió Vinyl.

-Por Celestia díganme que tienen más cosas – añadió Twilight

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, esto fue un alivio para Twilight, pues al menos podían empezar a investigar un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight? –preguntó Octavia

-Luego les digo, por el momento tal vez deberíamos irnos a otro lado – respondió Twilight.

Antes de que Twilight dijera nada más, todas escucharon un chillido espantoso, Twilight volteó a su izquierda y vio tres espectros acercándose rápidamente. La alicornio empezó a dispararles ráfagas elementales con su cuerno, pero les hacía poco o nada. Cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarla Aima llegó y lanzó la espada desde donde está gritando al mismo tiempo:

-¡Atrapa princesa!

Twilight con su magia logró tomar esta y de un tajo elimino uno de los espectros, Aima por su lado ilumino su cuerno de una manera nueva para Twilight, esta luz si bien no mato los espectros si los ahuyento. Una vez pasado el peligro Twilight le devolvió su arma a Aima y preguntó:

-¿Qué hechizo fue ese?

-Una pequeña versión modificada del original de iluminación, tengo un libro donde he escrito hechizos que ayudan contra todo este tipo de cosas, de momento síganme los llevare a un lugar seguro. A pesar de que no todos aquí son… libres de maldición – explicó Aima

Octavia, Vinyl y Coloratura intercambiaron miradas entre si percatándose que había aún mucho que desconocían. Twilight al escuchar la respuesta asintió y permitió Que Aima los guiara. Al igual que Sonia había hecho con Lyra, ella las llevo a los pasadizos secretos, hasta un cuarto lleno de runas que lo hacían invisible para los espectros. Una vez aquí, Aima dijo a Twilight.

-Te ofreceré un trato, pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál? – cuestionó Twilight

-Jura que no fallaras.

Twilight cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa en el rosto afirmo con la cabeza antes de decir:

-No lo hare.

\- En ese caso, me dedicare a proteger a quienes encuentre, pero ustedes protéjanse entre ustedes, este cuarto es mi pequeño escondite, todas las armas que están aquí me he ocupado de bendecirlas, sin embargo solo yo tengo las que son letales para las sombras, las demás las aturdirán o ahuyentaran. El libro de hechizos del que te hable si tiene uno que otro hechizo que puede matarlas, pero en su mayoría son para ahuyentar y justo es decir, que son menos agotadores que los usados para eliminar esas cosas. En fin, usen lo que hay aquí como les convenga. No matare inocentes… pero recuerda lo que me prometes Twilight, pues si fallas, no podré contener esa cosa más tiempo. –Explicó Aima.

Una vez termino, se enfilo a salir del cuarto, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera Twilight dijo:

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, solo no falles… - respondió Aima retirándose del cuarto.


	11. 10 cinco

Cinco

Lyra recupero la conciencia encontrándose en un fardo de heno parcialmente enterrado en la nieve, el enorme castillo se encontraba arriba de ella además de otros varios edificios. Lyra comenzó a levantarse lentamente llevándose un casco a la cabeza, antes de dar un vistazo a su alrededor se encontraba en un antiguo pueblo abandonado, devorado por la nieve. Lyra dio un paso fuera del fardo de heno, hundiéndose en la nieve y percatándose que era una carreta de heno.

Una vez de pie Lyra se dijo a si misma:

-Tengo que volver al castillo, pero… ¿por dónde?

Dicho esto Lyra volvió a observar su alrededor con más atención, las casas eran viejas, todas estaban en malas condiciones, algunas completamente enterradas bajo la nieve, o completamente derrumbadas. Lyra comenzó a caminar aun insegura de a dónde dirigirse, su mirada pasaba de casa a casa como si buscara algo o alguien, un signo de peligro tal vez. Quien podría culparla con lo que había pasado en la noche, los sentidos de la unicornio estaban ahora al máximo, su corazón latía deprisa, sin embargo ella mantenía la mayor calma posible.

Después de caminar un rato alcanzó el centro del pueblo, o al menos eso parecía las casas estaban acomodadas en círculo alrededor de una estrella de fuentes, una en el centro y otras cinco rodeándola. Eran probablemente lo más conservado del lugar las cinco que rodeaban la central tenían pequeñas estatuas de ponis en sus cimas y en la sexta había un arpa de piedra pulida con asombroso detalle. Lyra se acercó a verlas cuando de pronto escucho una voz decir:

-Visitante

Lyra se dio media vuelta rápidamente asustada y observó hacia todos lados en busca de la voz sin encontrar nada.

-¿Quién está ahí? – cuestionó La unicornio

\- Quienes – le respondió otra voz a su lado

Lyra quedo paralizada por un momento mientras volteaba su vista a una de las estatuas, una vez puso sus ojos en esta la estatua movió su casco en señal de saludo.

-Hola extraña

Lyra se quedó impactada, quería gritar, salir corriendo, incluso sintió por un momento que se iba a desmayar, pero nada de esto paso, solo se quedó ahí observando a una estatua saludándola.

-Creo que la espantaron –dijo otra de las estatuas.

-na solo está un poco sorprendida ya se le pasara – alegó la más cercana a Lyra

Lyra pasó su mirada por todas antes de preguntar:

-¿Por todos los alicornios de Equestria quienes son ustedes?

Al escuchar la pregunta todas la miraron y contestaron entusiasmadas:

-¡Somos las Quintillizas Orquídea!

-¿Quintillizas? Ya decía que se parecían – añadió Lyra pensativa

-¡Verdad! ¡Somos igualitas! – dijo la más energética (aunque las cinco lo eran)

-Sí, todas tienen… un pálido tono gris – continuó Lyra.

A esto las cinco se le quedaron viendo mientras un grillo sonaba a lo lejos, Lyra entonces ya más tranquila se sentó y preguntó:

-¿Alguna sabe cómo regresar al castillo?

Una estaba a punto de contestar cuando otra dijo:

-¡Chicas reunión!

Entonces las cinco saltaron de sus respectivas fuentes a la central e hicieron un círculo, Lyra se acercó a ver, pero cuando estuvo demasiado cerca todas se callaron y le dieron una mirada asesina que ella de inmediato entendió:

-¡Okey me alejo! – dijo haciéndose para atrás

Hecho esto continuaron su "junta" Lyra se quedó parada sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirarlas, una vez terminaron todas se formaron en fila frente a ella y la central le dijo:

-Hemos llegado a una decisión, te diremos como volver al castillo, pero con una condición.

Lyra giró los ojos y pregunto sin más opción:

-¿Qué necesitan?

-Nos iremos contigo estamos cansadas de este sitió – aclaró la misma

\- Esta… espera ¿¡Que?! ¿Cómo se supone que hare eso?

\- No te molestaremos

\- Si solo queremos irnos de aquí.

-Hemos estado un milenio en estas fuentes abandonadas.

-La hechicera que nos creó nos abandono

Alegaron todas

-¡¿Pero que se supone que voy a hacer con ustedes?! – cuestionó Lyra

-¡No debes hacer mucho en realidad somos de piedra, no comemos, no bebemos, no necesitamos dormir, solo danos un lugar donde quedarnos cuando volvamos a casa! – dijo una muy emocionada

-Espera… ¿te refieres a mi casa?

-¡Sí! – gritaron todas al unísono

-¡Seremos las hijas que nunca tuviste! – añadió una

Lyra se les quedo mirando un momento, paso sus ojos por todas, cada una de ellas hacia el rostro más adorable que podía. Lyra observó al cielo y pensó "¿En qué me acabo de meter?"

-Está bien las llevare conmigo

Al escuchar esto las cinco pequeñas estatuas saltaron sobre Lyra gritando:

-¡Tenemos nueva mamá!

El abrazo que le dieron la tacleo, eran pequeñas pero recibirlas a todas así era como chocar con una pared.

-Sí, si ahora por favor díganme por donde ir – dijo Lyra

\- Oh cierto, síguenos. –dijo una mientras el resto se levantaba

Lyra se levantó igualmente y les siguió el paso, entre más se adentraba en aquel poblado más notaba la destrucción poco usual que mostraba.

-¿Qué paso aquí? -cuestionó Lyra

-Bueno no es la historia más agradable – respondió una

-El desastre paso la primera vez que la maldición hizo estragos en el castillo –añadió otra

-Si quieres oír la historia será mejor que primero salgamos de aquí – aclaro la quinta

Lyra asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de avanzar dijo:

-Por cierto además de decirme que son las quintillizas orquídea, no conozco sus nombres.

-No tenemos, la hechicera que nos creó nos abandonó aquí nunca supimos porque se fue ni para que nos hizo además de para cuidar aquella fuente central. – explico una

-En ese caso, yo las nombrare, tú serás Violeta, tu Rubí, tu Zafiro, tu Ópalo y tu Rosa

-¿Por qué esos nombres? - cuestiono Ópalo

-Ya verán. ¿Conocen algún lugar donde haya pinturas? – preguntó Lyra

-No, pero hay un lugar con telas – respondió Rubí

\- Perfecto. – dijo Lyra

Una vez fueron a este sitió Lyra le colocó a cada una un listón de un color con parentesco a su nombre para poder así identificarlas.

-Ahora si estamos – dijo Lyra

Hecho esto partieron del lugar y continuaron el camino hacia el castillo.


	12. 11 La bestia

La bestia

Una vez preparadas salieron de la zona segura en la que las había dejado Aima. Octavia, Vinyl, Twilight, Fiddle y Coloratura se adentraron en los pasadizos secretos del castillo solamente orientadas por un pequeño mapa que portaba Vinyl.

Fiddle caminaba con dificultad y las demás lo notaban, sin embargo ella se negaba a dejarlas, Coloratura se mantenía cerca de ella por si llegaba a pasar cualquier cosa. Al frente del grupo iba Twilight, cerca de ella Vinyl y Octavia.

-Saben aún no tengo completamente claro algo: ¿Cómo llegaron sin mapa ni guía hasta la torre donde encontraron ese libro y regresaron a tiempo para el amanecer? – preguntó Twilight

\- Bueno, es un tanto raro y tampoco se porque lo sentía exactamente yo, pero fue por una extraña sensación, una especie de atracción que me decía a donde ir, era como si una cuerda me sostuviese y tirara constantemente de mi hasta que llegué al libro – Explicó Octavia

-Yo sentí algo, no una atracción, más bien una especie de energía que se hacía más y más fuerte conforme nos acercábamos – añadió Vinyl.

-Sin embargo, no se detuvieron por eso- dijo Coloratura.

-No, debimos, pero no lo hicimos, fue un grave error –respondió Octavia.

-Bueno, lo podemos solucionar aun – dijo Fiddle antes de comenzar a toser.

Al pasar esto todas se detuvieron y la observaron, Coloratura la sostuvo cuando vio en esta una pequeña pérdida de equilibrio y Vinyl preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… Estoy perfecta, solo continuemos.

Dicho esto, siguieron su camino el primer lugar al que planeaba ir Twilight era la torre donde Octavia y Vinyl habían encontrado el libro, tal vez ahí podían averiguar algo más. Después de caminar un largo rato finalmente llegaron a una de las salidas de los pasadizos secretos, Twilight cuidadosamente abrió esta puerta saliendo a aquel enorme balcón repleto de estanques (donde se habían conocido los amantes de la historia de Sonia)

-¿Salimos del Castillo acaso? –preguntó Twilight.

Vinyl examinó el mapa pensando que en algún punto debieron haber dado una vuelta equivocada, sin embargo no había sido así:

-No comprendo, seguimos el camino correcto, no se supone que llegáramos a este balcón

-Pues no me hagan mucho caso, pero para mí que en algún punto nos desviamos – dijo coloratura

-Revisa el mapa si quieres, no dimos ni una vuelta equivocada – respondió Vinyl.

-Pues algo paso para que termináramos aquí – añadió Octavia

-Tranquilas, recuerden que esto es un castillo maldito, pero además tiene bastante antigüedad y no sabemos si con el tiempo algo se ha modificado debido a derrumbes o alguna otra razón. Podría haber muchas razones. – explicó Twilight.

\- bueno me temo decir que si el castillo ha cambiado, esto es inútil – dijo Vinyl señalando el mapa.

\- tal vez no, solo tenemos que identificar los pasajes bloqueados, los caminos nuevos. Bueno para resumir: cualquier alteración que encontremos en su estructura – continuó Octavia.

Mientras hablaban Coloratura tuvo una extraña sensación viniendo desde el interior del castillo. Rara observó la entrada a aquel balcón y se acercó un poco diciendo:

-algo se acerca

Las demás al escuchar esto la observaron y Twilight preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo siento… - respondió Coloratura.

De pronto, a su mente comenzaron a llegar muchas imágenes, se llevó su casco a la cabeza pues le producían un dolor en la misma. En estas imágenes vio a Fiddle cayendo de una especie de puente de madera contra un cristal. La visión era confusa, pues además de eso, vio a Vinyl y Octavia siguiendo solas, pero ambas manchadas de sangre e iban básicamente pegadas una con la otra, pero no podía distinguir si era de alguna de ellas la sangre.

Twilight notó esto de inmediato, se acercó a coloratura, la observó a los ojos y no vio nada. La música estaba perdida dentro de su mente, sus ojos miraban fijamente al piso, sin embargo la pupila de estos estaba casi completamente abierta, el iris de los ojos de rara básicamente invisible. Twilight llamó dos veces a Coloratura sin lograr traerla devuelta de su trance, esto atrajo la atención de las demás que se acercaron lentamente.

Entonces Twilight al no lograr atraer su atención, la sostuvo de los hombros con sus cascos y la sacudió mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, pero Coloratura no volvía en sí.

-¿Qué le pasa a Coloratura? –preguntó Fiddle

-No tengo idea, simplemente entro en una especie de trance, parece que no nos escucha y tampoco reacciona al tacto – respondió Twilight.

-¿Creen que sea alguna otra consecuencia de estar dentro de este castillo? – cuestionó Vinyl.

-No puedo saberlo – respondió Twilight.

Octavia por su parte camino hasta estar justo enfrente de Coloratura donde había estado Twilight hace un segundo, entonces sin previo aviso coloratura soltó un gritó y retrocedió tan rápido que tropezó. En cuanto a Octavia la reacción fue tan espontanea que esta se asustó y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás que la hizo topar con la puerta la cual se abrió.

Cuando vieron que Coloratura seguía alterada y asustada todas las que quedaban de pie se acercaron a ella y la calmaron. Una vez hecho Twilight le preguntó:

-¿Qué paso?

-No… no lo sé, tuve una extraña sensación como si algo viniera hacia mí y de pronto mi mente comenzó a mostrarme imágenes confusas de nosotras, como una especie de visiones, no sabría decirlo con claridad – respondió Coloratura aun exaltada

-Está bien, escucha, relájate, respira – continuó Twilight.

-Pero, aquí hay algo mal… la sensación aún no se va. – dijo Coloratura tras una pequeña pausa.

En ese mismo momento, Octavia se estaba poniendo de pie, le dio una mirada a Twilight quien ahora la miraba fijamente, Octavia se preguntó por un momento: ¿Por qué? hasta que comenzó a escuchar algo extraño pero familiar. Se volteó lentamente y vio como el pasillo se comenzaba a ver rojizo al mismo tiempo que el sonido era más fuerte.

-Creo que hay que irnos de aquí – dijo Octavia bajando agachando las orejas y mostrándose asustada.

\- Esta bien escuchen todas, tenemos que apresurarnos. – dijo Twilight.

Dicho esto, ayudaron a Coloratura a levantarse, entraron al castillo y sin titubear ni un poco comenzaron a correr en la dirección opuesta a la extraña luz que ya sabían que venía de los engendros. Twilight alcanzó a Octavia y le dijo:

-Vayan hasta un lugar seguro yo las alcanzare –dijo Twilight.

-¿¡Que como nos encontraras?!

\- Confía en mi Octavia – le dijo lanzándole un pequeño hechizo – con eso te podre rastrear ahora váyanse

Al terminar de decir esto Twilight freno y se dio la vuelta preparando su cuerno para la lucha que se avecinaba. Los engendros empezaron a verse en la distancia, la luz rojiza que despedían ya cubría a Twilight cuando esta realizó uno de los hechizos encontrados en el libro de Aima: al realizarlo su cuerno comenzó a disparar rápidamente una especie de rayos blancos a una velocidad de vértigo. La velocidad no era en sí de ese hechizo, Twilight la había agregado combinándolo con otro, Twilight siguió disparando aun sintiendo como se agotaba lentamente.

Cuando estos rayos tocaban uno de los engendros lo hacían desvanecerse, sin embargo, solo era momentáneo, pues Aima le había dicho que los hechizos mortales para los engendros eran demasiado agotadores y Twilight no se quería arriesgar a terminar sin energía. La alicornio continuo haciendo esto hasta que los engendros, ya en un número más reducido, comenzaron a alcanzarla, fue entonces que sobrecargo su cuerno y justo cuando la iban a alcanzar realizo una gran explosión de luz blanca. Esta hizo desaparecer las sombras restantes.

Con esto Twilight dio un profundo suspiro y se tranquilizó un poco, estaba por irse cuando escucho acercarse algo más grande, la alicornio volvió a alumbrar su cuerno y se dio media vuelta encarando lo que sea que fuera a su encuentro. Sin embargo, esta vez notó que en vez de una luz rojiza, mientras más se acercaba aquella cosa más oscuro se volvía todo.

Finalmente pudo distinguir una extraña niebla completamente negra Twilight sin pensarlo dos veces realizo nuevamente su hechizo, comenzó a dispararle sin tregua como una ametralladora. Sin embargo, esto no detenía el avance de esa criatura. Al ver esto Twilight dejó de disparar cargo su cuerno y lanzó un poderoso proyectil elemental del mismo color que los anteriores, este causo una gran explosión blanca seguido de un aullido ahogado, como si fuera una especie de quejido.

Twilight sonrió pensando que eso había bastado, mas, estaba en un error, la niebla seguía ahí y de esta lentamente salió una bestia enorme una especie de Leon o tigre con cuernos en forma de caracol, largos colmillos como sables, su pelaje era de un negro puro y contaba con una melena de león y ojos carmesís. Esta bestia se paró justo frente a Twilight aun despidiendo mucha niebla, Twilight se encontraba boqui abierta.

La bestia soltó un atemorizante rugido e intento golpear a Twilight con una de sus garras, pero la alicornio reaccionó a tiempo, se impulsó con sus alas y sobre voló a la criatura lanzándole un segundo proyectil. La alicornio aterrizó atrás de la misma y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, la bestia aún más enfadada fue tras ella otra vez hecha niebla. Twilight lo notó y como relámpago le llego a la mente una idea.

La alicornio se detuvo y cargó su cuerno y comenzó lentamente a conjurar una barrera mágica de poca duración, pero suficiente para alejarse de la bestia si conseguía alzarla. El monstruo estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando está, desesperada término de alzar su muralla mágica. Una vez hecho esto, la bestia chocó con la barrera y Twilight feliz de que hubiera funcionado se alejó rápidamente.


	13. 12 Bajo la gloria

Bajo la gloria

Después de una larga caminata Lyra guiada por las quintillizas alcanzo una extraña caverna. En la cual preguntó:

-¿No me iban a guiar al castillo?

-Es el castillo –respondió Rubí

-¿En serio? –cuestionó Lyra curiosa

-Sí, solo que estamos entrando por las mazmorras – respondió Opalo

-Ah… ¡¿Esto tiene mazmorras?! –preguntó Lyra alterada.

-Sí, una amplia red de mazmorras que conectan con el viejo Castelo – Rosa

-¿Castelo? ¿No queras decir castillo? además ¿de qué hablas? -continuó Lyra

-Es un castillo, pero su nombre es el Castelo, es muy antiguo, fue encontrado aquí por aquellos que construyeron el gran casillo. – explicó Zafiro

-Entiendo, pero… ¿Están seguras de que podemos subir por este camino? –cuestionó Lyra

-Se puede, eso es seguro – respondió Rubi

-Lo difícil va a ser encontrar el camino – añadió Violeta

Lyra respiró profundamente, exhaló y dijo:

-Está bien, entremos.

Dicho esto las seis se adentraron en la cueva, Lyra para no tener que caminar a ciegas ilumino su cuerno. La cueva parecía más y más profunda conforme iban avanzando, lo cual no le agradaba nada a la unicornio, la atmosfera era otra cosa que cambiaba a cada paso, se iba notando más pesada, como si algo la envolviera, como si la apretaran. Otra cosa que pudo distinguir fue que cada vez le costaba más respirar, cosa que era comprensible ya que se estaba adentrando en las entrañas de la tierra, entre más bajara menos oxigeno tendría, Sin embargo, si existían unas mazmorras, debía el oxígeno ser capaz de llegar... ¿oh no?

Esto era algo que conforme avanzaba atormentaba más y más la mente de la unicornio. Las quintillizas por otro lado solo sentían lo pesado del ambiente, el oxígeno era algo vano para ellas.

Después de unos diez minutos de caminata llegaron a una vieja puerta, Lyra la empujó suavemente lo cual fue suficiente para abrir la rechinante puerta, la cerradura estaba rota (por no decir que ni siquiera estaba) esta vieja puerta daba a un largo pasillo de ladrillo. La oscuridad lo cubría todo, la única luz presente era aquella que Lyra misma creara, ese desolado lugar había sin duda estado oculto por milenios, sin nadie que lo tocase. Hasta la llegada de Lyra.

La unicornio comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en la mazmorra seguida por las quintillizas. Las paredes del lugar estaban en terrible estado, muchos ladrillos estaban rotos y otros tantos faltaban, esto le permitía a Lyra pensar en la probabilidad de una gran cantidad de pasillos caídos, rutas bloqueadas y nuevas abiertas. Esto podría complicar aún más la ya complicada tarea de encontrar la salida.

-¿Cómo es que saben de este lugar? –cuestionó Lyra para alivianar el peso que el ambiente ejercía en ella.

-Bueno cuando fuimos creadas aun eran usadas – respondió Rosa

-Sí, digamos que la entrada de la cueva era la manera más fácil de transportar a los presos a las mazmorras. – añadió Violeta.

-Era una época difícil, la Equestria de ese entonces era amenazada por más de un enemigo, entre ellos la amenaza constante del imperio de cristal – explicó Ruby

-¿El imperio de Cristal fue una amenaza para Equestria? –cuestionó Lyra intrigada mientras recorrían esas ruinas.

-fue Durante el reinado del vigésimo emperador, en esa época las fronteras del imperio se extendieron abarcando el norte de Equestria en su totalidad además de las tierras de Jacjakistan y teniendo a Grifinstone como un reino vasallo al imperio. Era una tierra prospera, por lo usual no eran agresivos. – continuó Zafiro.

-Además el imperio era el segundo reino pony más importante, por lo que Celestia mantenía buenas relaciones con ellos… hasta que el emperador fue corrompido junto a toda su estirpe. –terminó Rosa

-¿Corrompido por qué?

-poder, tal vez alguna falsa esperanza prometida, codicia, no se sabe a ciencia cierta porque, pero fue magia negra lo que lo transformo, lo que tomó posesión de él – explico Zafiro.

-Ustedes hablan del rey sombra el que Celestia y Luna desterraron junto con todo el imperio.

-Sí, sin embargo esa es la versión corta de la historia, hay mucho más que solo eso. – respondió Violeta

-El rey sombra amenazaba con declarar la guerra a Equesria, sin embargo ese conflicto no llego a pasar, al menos no en las tierras de Equestria, pues las princesas sabían que un ataque del imperio con todo el peso de su ejército podría acabar con Equestria. Sombra no declaro la guerra ellas lo hicieron por el bien de su reino. Reunieron a los grifos ofreciéndoles independencia, hicieron lo mismo con los jacs. Algo que Celestia usaría a su favor eran las revueltas y pequeñas rebeliones a lo largo del imperio, entonces Equestria lanzó un decreto que haría temblar la paz entre ambas naciones.

-¿Cuál decreto? – preguntó Lyra curiosa mientras seguía avanzando.

-Todo poblado que ofrezca ayuda al ejército real de Canterlot y luche por Equestria, será recompensado, con grandes riquezas y la posible anexión a la tierra de Equestria, siempre manteniendo sus culturas y cierta autonomía. Pasar de las manos del imperio de cristal a las de Equestria resulto tentador para muchos pueblos y ciudades, de ahí nacen ciudades tan desarrolladas al norte de Equestria como Ponyhattan, Vannhover, Lospegasus, Rainbow Fall, todas formaron parte del imperio de Cristal y todas cambiaron de bando en esta guerra. Sin embargo, a la caída del imperio este perdió mucho más territorio del que Equestria tomó –explicó violeta

-Con la capital desaparecida, muchas ciudades se defendieron y se proclamaron parte del imperio, sin embargo, de poco sirvió, Equestria las había dejado a su suerte y sin su capital, ni su ejercitó, no tenían nada que hacer contra los invasores. Los Jacs reclamaron el cincuenta por ciento de las tierras montañosas del imperio, lo que abarcaba toda la frontera norte del mismo, los grifos no solo tomaron lo que consideraban suyo, si no que como está implícito en su naturaleza quisieron más, tomaron la mitad del territorio restante del imperio entrando en áreas controladas por Equestria y Jacjakistan, lo cual causo un conflicto entre jacs y grifos. Al final del conflicto, el cual termino gracias a la intervención de las princesas, se declaró que el imperio seria dividido en tres partes, el este del imperio seria anexado al reino de los grifos, incluyendo Ponyhattan. Los Alpes imperiales serian concedidos a Jacjakistan y Equestria tomaría lo restante. Tuvieron suerte los pueblos que quedaron bajó la protección de Equestria… - continuó Opalo.

-wow… ¿Cómo saben todo esto? –cuestionó Lyra sorprendida.

-Bueno podemos ser estatuas, pero escuchamos espléndidamente y las noticias siempre se comentaban en el centro del pueblo, donde estaban nuestras fuentes. Se podría decir que nos tocó vivirlo…. –respondió Rubí.

Después de esta charla Lyra quedo silenciada, se sumió en sus pensamientos, había funcionado, se había distraído de la sensación que le daba ese sitio y además había aprendido algo nuevo. Sin embargo, aún le preocupaba algo, encontrar la salida de ese maldito lugar, ya había pasado unas cuantas celdas con barrotes oxidados, otras que se limitaban a una pesada puerta de hierro. En una de estas se acercó a ver por un orificio. Se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues la visión de ese claustrofóbico encierro y de un cadáver le causo escalofríos y una profunda sensación de inseguridad.

Sin embargo, Lyra continuó andando, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible…


	14. 13 duelo de poder

13 Duelo de poder

Twilight se alejó lo más que pudo de donde había encontrado a la bestia, se mantenía a la defensiva, preparada para cualquier ataque ya sea de las criaturas o de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera encontrarse. Los pasillos del castillo parecían no tener fin, redes de giros, intersecciones, puertas, salas y cuartos interminables, perderse ahí era perfectamente posible, y Twilight ya no estaba segura de saber dónde se encontraba.

En donde ella estaba, no había una sola ventana, lo que le decía que se encontraba en lo profundo del castillo lejos de los bordes, no recordaba haber subido o bajado en algún momento así que creía que seguía en el mismo piso, sin embargo, no sabía si las demás se habían quedado de igual forma en dicho piso.

La alicornio siguió caminando, no quería perder el ritmo, quería mantenerse en movimiento, creía que así le sería más difícil a la bestia encontrarla. No tenía idea de que esperar, solo sabía que debía llegar a la torre donde el libro de partituras fue encontrado, algo le decía que la clave estaba ahí.

La alicornio tras un rato comenzó a escuchar las sombras acercándose nuevamente, probablemente seguidas por la bestia, de inmediato activo un hechizo que aumento su percepción por un pequeño rango de tiempo, pero suficiente para confirmar su sospecha. La bestia estaba detrás de ella a pocos metros, se acercaba veloz e implacable, Twilight comenzó a correr, esperando poder escapar, más la bestia la seguía de cerca, Aima se lo había advertido, ella era el alma más valiosa en el castillo, la bestia la deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna otra en siglos.

Twilight siguió su carrera eligió pasillos, hasta llegar a unas escaleras en caracol por las cuales ascendió, la criatura no se detenía, aun la seguía subiendo, metros detrás de ella. Cuando la criatura se acercó demasiado las sombras empezaron a atacar a Twilight. La alicornio activo un escudo a su alrededor y ocasionalmente les disparaba rayos de magia, u ocasionaba explosiones de luz con su cuerno que ahuyentaban a los espectros.

Cuando Twilight llegó al piso más alto (de esa escalera al menos) atravesó la puerta de madera con magia y siguió corriendo a lo largo de una especie de puente de madera, se encontraban en una especie de ático, desde aquí Twilight logró ver a lo lejos el escenario, sin embargo, un cristal dividía ambas zonas, cristal del cual solo era posible observar de arriba a abajo pues Twilight ni siquiera recordaba que estuviera ahí cuando estuvo en el escenario.

En cualquier caso no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso siguió corriendo en el puente de madera. Cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarla se impulsó con sus alas a una viga de madera y de aquí salto a otro puente. Twilight tenía su mente trabajando al cien, mientras trataba de mantener la distancia entre ella y las sombra, al mismo tiempo buscaba una posible o posibles salidas del lugar para luego evaluar la mejor opción.

Sin embargo, al buscar arriba vio que el lugar era básicamente una subida interminable, como una gran y larga chimenea, de camino arriba había un millón de ventanas, pero el problema era a donde la podrían llevar. Mientras Twilight analizaba esto la bestia estuvo a punto de darle alcance, logrando encestarle un arañazo en el lomo y haciéndola caer a un puente inferior. La criatura se lanzó sobre ella y Twilight de inmediato activo un campo de fuerza que hizo rebotar a la criatura. Ella era más defensiva que ofensiva en la magia siempre había sido así por lo que su magia defensiva era muy poderosa y sus escudos mágicos casi inquebrantables.

La alicornio se recobró, se levantó y continuo su carrera ahora en el aire, pues decidió emprender el vuelo para ver qué tan alto podía llegar en aquella torre, la criatura enfurecida la siguió junto con muchas sombras.

Fue entonces cuando la bestia comenzó a disparar rayos elementales, Twilight los alcanzo a escuchar y mientras volaba se dio vuelta y creo un pequeño escudo mágico que manipuló con su magia repeliendo los rayos elementales que estuvieran a punto de darle. Incluso con un cálculo rápido logro regresarle uno de estos a la bestia y retomar su vuelo normal.

Cuando Twilight escuchó a la bestia preparándose para atacarla con magia nuevamente, Twilight conjuro un campo de fuerza que la rodeo completamente, ese escudo absorbería todo impacto, sin embargo, no repelería los proyectiles elementales, ese escudo estaba limitado a defender al usuario, lo ideal para que Twilight pudiera, seguir concentrada en volar.

La bestia comenzó su ataque intentando derribar a la alicornio, el escudo de Twilight cumplió su propósito, la defendía de los proyectiles, mas, la energía de estos estaba empezando a sobrecalentar su campo de fuerza. Twilight, inmediatamente tuvo la idea perfecta para liberar toda esa energía atrapada.

Se dio una vuelta rápida dejándose caer en picada contra la bestia, tomando toda la energía del escudo y la energía extra que había conseguido, la acumulo enfrente de su cuerno y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la bestia, soltó toda esa energía en forma de bomba retomó el vuelo rápidamente evitando chocar con la bestia, la cual recibió el impacto completo de su propia magia acumulada con la de Twilight. Esto le consiguió el tiempo necesario a Twilight para llegar a la punta de la torre, sin embargo esta estaba hueca, solo tenía grandes ventanales en todas direcciones y un extraño diamante en forma de rombo colgando del techo, sostenido por unas gruesas cadenas. Tenía que haber alguna razón para un diseño tan poco ortodoxo, pero Twilight no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, la bestia le dio alcance e intento golpearla nuevamente con una garra. Twilight logró conjurar un escudo a tiempo, sin embargo el impacto la lanzo contra uno de los ventanales atravesando este y llevándola a parar hasta uno de los jardines del castillo.

Esa hubiera sido una caída mortal de no ser por su escudo, el golpe que había sentido había sido menor, Twilight se reincorporó y retomó aliento, fue entonces cuando escucho de nuevo a la criatura, se volteó a ver la torre y lo que vio fue una nube negra cubriendo la punta de la misma completamente, también se percató de que la torre en la que había estado era la más grande de todo el castillo.

Lo que más le impacto sin embargo, fue el momento del que de la nube negra salió, dejando más humo a su paso, la bestia a modo de proyectil. Twilight se alejó de la zona en la que calculo iba a caer la criatura y se cubrió detrás de lo primero que encontró una gran roca.

Fue entonces cuando se percató que el patio estaba lleno de distintas estatuas, le recordaba al jardín de las estatuas de Canterlot, sin embargo, esta tenía una vibra más melancólica, podía deberse al estado de abandono en el que se encontraban, como una gran parte del castillo mismo.

En el momento en el que la bestia finalmente aterrizo Twilight decidió que tenía que enfrentarla, no la podría derrotar, pero tenía que abatirla al menos, conseguirse tiempo de ir a la antigua torre a investigar.

Twilight salió de su cobertura, abrió sus alas y las alzo, se ergio frente a la nube negra, en una postura imponente e ilumino su cuerno, preparada para todo. La bestia salió lentamente de la niebla y observó a Twilight, fue el único momento en el que Twilight pudo apreciar los ojos de la bestia, completamente inyectados en magia negra. La bestia entonces ataco, Twiligth se impulsó hacia atrás con sus alas tomando vuelo y los siguientes dos ataques los bloqueo con su magia, la criatura entonces disparo rayos mágicos en contra de twilight, esta aplico la misma defensa que antes, con un escudo reducido, pero maniobrable los repelió regresándoselos a la bestia.

Lo cual enfureció a esta que intento entonces capturar a la alicornio entre sus garras, Twilight tomó vuelo y escapo de su alcance. La bestia respondió a esto cargando un poderoso ataque elemental con ambos cuernos. Twilight al notar que se trataba de un ataque poderoso comenzó a concentrar la mayor cantidad de magia que podía en su cuerno y espero, cuando la bestia ataco disparando el proyectil Twilight creo un poderoso escudo con tal concentración de magia en su centro que era básicamente un escudo de luz. El proyectil choco con la defensa de Twilight, casi forzando su paso atraves del mismo, pero siendo capturado y manipulado por Twilight quien lo lanzo nuevamente contra la bestia. Al impactar el proyectil con la misma levanto una cortina de humo. Twilight espero un momento con sus sentidos alerta y su cuerno preparado para cualquier cosa, sin embargo lo que no esperaba es que la bestia tuviera alas…. Pues cuando salió de la niebla intento darle alcance en el aire, capturarla nuevamente o al menos golpearla.

Twilight retrocedía al tiempo que desviaba con sus pequeños escudos mágicos los golpes de la criatura y bloqueaba los más fuertes con escudos más grandes. Sin embargo, sus reflejos le fallaron y la bestia logro tirarla del aire. La princesa quedo aturdida por un pequeño momento. Mas, no lo suficiente para que la bestia pudiera atacarla de nuevo.

Twilight se levantó rápidamente bloqueando un ataque de la bestia y el juego de ataques y bloqueos que habían tenido en el aire se reinició pero en tierra. Twilight necesitaba encontrar una manera de abatir a la bestia, al menos por un rato.

Twilight retrocedió alarmada cuando vio que la bestia iluminaba sus cuernos al tiempo que la garganta de la misma se iluminaba. La bestia soltó un poderoso ataque, una especie de aliento similar al de los dragones, pero de pura magia oscura, magia color sangre.

Twilight se cubrió completamente con un escudo en forma de esfera al mismo tiempo que creaba un segundo escudo interior frente a ella con su fortificando el plumaje de sus alas con su cuerno, volviendo ambas un escudo que mantenía frente a ella en caso que su esfera no aguantase. Cuando aquel ataque se acabó la bestia comenzó a arremeter contra la esfera de Twilight con furia, con todo tipo de ataques, sin embargo, la esfera resistía sin siquiera mostrar signos de debilitamiento.

La bestia entonces tomó la esfera con ambas garras y dijo:

-Tanta magia, tanto poder y no lo usas, todo poder que posees ahora yo podía agrandarlo al cuádruple, podría hacerte gobernante de toda esta tierra, así como el tirano descubrió su verdadero poder y lo potencio, mi creador, pero sabes, soy su última obra viva, tengo el poder que el desato.

Mientras la criatura le hablaba, Twilight pensaba una forma de librarse de la bestia, recordó entonces un hechizo en el libro de Aima, una especie de contra ataque una fuerte explosión de luz que podría con la suficiente fuerza aturdir por un largo rato a la bestia. Twilight, cerro sus ojos comenzó a concentrarse y su esfera lentamente comenzó a cambiar de color, del purpura clásico de la magia de Twilight a un blanco brillante.

La bestia notó el cambio y retomó su ataque intentando romper la defensa de Twilight, mas, esta logro liberar la explosión usando su escudo como base para el hechizo. Toda esa energía, lanzo a la bestia contra el castillo, el plan de Twilight al menos de momento había funcionado, en el mismo instante que vio caído al monstruo corrió hacia el castillo a la primera puerta que vio, ahora podía retomar su camino a la antigua torre.


	15. 14 presagio

14 Presagio

El grupo de músicas siguió su camino por el castillo, confiaban en poder reunirse con Twilight más tarde, al fin y al cabo esta les había dicho que las podría localizar gracias a su hechizo. Se adentraron en las profundidades del castillo, manteniéndose todas juntas, mientras más se adentraban había menos luz, incluso tenían la sensación de que los pasillos de piedra se iban haciendo más pequeños.

En una intersección de cuatro caminos Octavia observó frente a ella, en la oscuridad, aquella sombra que había sentido la seguía desde un principio, solo que ahora podía distinguir dos tenues luces que parecían sus ojos, más nadie más parecía verla. Sin pensarlo mucho cuando alcanzaron la intersección giro a la derecha, las demás la siguieron, al poco tiempo de haber pasado esta intersección Octavia volteó la mirada y ahí estaba aún observándola con ojos blancos abiertos ampliamente, vacíos y siniestros carentes de cualquier signo de vida, ni siquiera tenían iris o pupila. Vinyl que caminaba al lado de Octavia la notó extraña y volteó a ver que estaba viendo la chelista, sin embargo ella no vio nada.

Al poco tiempo Fiddle preguntó cansada.

-¿saben hacia donde van verdad?

La violinista se acercó a la pared buscando algo con que recargarse, su estado estaba empeorando, cada vez sentía más peso en sus cascos al caminar, le costaba más moverse.

-Según los mapas deberíamos estar por buen camino, sin embargo no sabemos realmente si es así – respondió Vinyl

-Genial… - respondió Fiddle – bueno no hay tiempo que perder entonces, tenemos que encontrar el camino a esa torre.

La violinista apenas logro alejarse de la pared y recobrar una postura adecuada para empezar a andar nuevamente, Rara notó la situación de Fiddle y se acercó a ella diciéndole:

-Recargate en mi lomo, andaremos juntas

-Pero, Rara si necesitamos huir en algún momento seré un peso para ti. – alegó Fiddle

-Vamos hazlo, no te preocupes, si eso pasa ya encontraremos una solución – afirmo Rara

Fiddle se recargó a Rara la obedeció y siguieron el camino por los infinitos pasillos del castillo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de Que rara se percatara de algo, símbolos con un brillo espectral en algunas paredes, símbolos que ella era incapaz de comprender, mismos que se iban haciendo más numerosos conforme más avanzaban. Eventualmente también comenzó a escuchar murmullos, tenía la sensación de que dichos murmullos venían de los símbolos, que al hacerse más numerosos se hacían también más audible, sin embargo, también notaba que nadie más de sus compañeras parecía afectarse por esto.

Rara no dijo nada de lo que estaba presenciando, principalmente porque ni ella comprendía que pasaba, sin embargo su situación solo empeoro, de murmullos paso a imágenes, imágenes rápidas que pasaban frente a sus ojos, como recuerdos pero mucho más lúcidos, pero, esto no los hacia comprensibles, ninguna imagen parecía tener conexión con la anterior. Esto comenzó a alterar lentamente a Rara quien comenzó a sentir su respiración irregularizare y su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho.

Repentinamente su visión se tornó completamente negra y todo a su alrededor desapareció, volteó hacia todos lados, no había nadie con ella, Octavia, Vinyl, Fiddle, todas habían desaparecido en un parpadear, junto con toda luz. A pesar de esto podía ver perfectamente su propio cuerpo, sin comprender lo que pasaba Rara dijo:

-¿Hola? ¿Fiddle? ¿Octavia?... ¿vinyl? ¿Alguien?

Después de pasear su vista por todos lados, hacia todos los ángulos posibles, logró ver a Twilight en la distancia. Rara la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta de la alicornio, acto seguido, comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, podía sentir que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía que era. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la alicornio con un casco la tocó y le preguntó:

-¿Twilight estas bien?

Al no recibir respuesta nuevamente, se movió para encarar a la alicornio sin embargo, se llevó un susto indescriptible cuando se percató que la alicornio tenía un cristal negro clavado en el centro del pecho, su cabeza agachada con los ojos perdidos y llorosos.

-corre… -le dijo débilmente la alicornio antes de caer muerta al suelo.

Rara retrocedió asustada hasta que sintió algo con una de sus patas traseras. Se volteó y se encontró a Fiddle a sus pies, con una pata destrozada y su pecho deformado, probablemente por fracturas, Rara levanto lentamente la vista y encontró a Vinyl apoyada de espalda contra una Columba, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de largos cortes, su cuerno cercenado y en su cuello un corte que llegaba desde su faringe a su yugular derecha cortando la misma. Rara aparto la vista eh intento alejarse, pero lo que se encontró fue a Octavia. En el suelo su cuerpo era casi irreconocible, su pelaje casi estaba completamente teñido de rojo y sobre saliendo de su cadáver había una espada que ella ya había visto antes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

La asustada pony se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con la sombra de una unicornio en la lejanía encima de una especie de colina o escenario. Rara comenzó a acercarse lentamente ahora completamente aterrada, con la sensación de querer salir corriendo, pero no lo hacía, en cambio se acercaba a esa extraña escena que cada vez se fue haciendo más visible… hasta que al fin la vio con claridad

La condesa Fiore, apuñalando con su espada una y otra vez el cadáver de otro pony, alrededor de ella la niebla negra se comenzó a disipar dejando ver un gran salón de baile, Aima se encontraba en un escenario central mientras que el resto del salón, estaba plagado de cuerpos, todos asesinados por una espada. Rara en ese momento perdió todo control de su cuerpo, sus patas no le respondían, se había vuelto incapaz de gritar, su corazón latía a una velocidad de vértigo mientras observaba a la unicornio voltear lentamente su mirada hacia ella. Se había quedado paralizada del miedo. La unicornio de manera repentina se abalanzó sobre ella y con la espada ensangrentada le rebano el cuello, por un momento Rara sintió como se empezaba a asfixiar con su propia sangre, hasta que el gritó de Octavia la saco del trance.

-¡¿Rara?! ¡¿Vuelve en ti?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – cuestionó la chelista.

Rara parpadeo un par de veces sacudió su cabeza y se llevó uno de sus cascos a la garganta… estaba bien no le había pasado nada, sin embargo todo lo que acababa de ver había sido tan real.

-¿Rara? ¿Qué paso? –cuestionó Vinyl.

-n… no estoy segura… vi… las vi… muertas, las vi muertas a todas… de maneras que… no podría describirles… no sé cómo explicarles.

-Nos viste… ¿muertas? – cuestionó Octavia

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –cuestionó Fiddle con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Todas habían sido asesinadas y también vi… vi una masacre, en un salón de baile… creo que se estaba llevando a cabo una especie de fiesta antes de que… la matanza comenzase. – explicó Rara.

Ninguna tenía palabras, no sabían que preguntar ni que pensar, Octavia por su parte comenzaba a pensar que el castillo estaba jugando de manera distinta con la mente de cada una, afectando sus espíritus y su cordura, como si de un juego siniestro se tratase. Vinyl por su lado se sentía confundida, no comprendía lo que Rara decía, no comprendía lo que pasaba y tampoco sabía si quería comprenderlo realmente. Fiddle observó sus pecho y recordó lo que le había hecho aquel pony en el forcejeo del teatro, por alguna razón sentía que lo que Rara veía se iba a cumplir… estaba perdiendo la esperanza en su propia supervivencia.

-Sigamos… te… tenemos que seguir – Dijo Vinyl animándolas a seguir el camino

Así se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, confundidas, asustadas… no sabían que les esperaba ni que les pudiera llegar a pasar. Algo era seguro ya nadie sentía emoción por la aventura como cuando Vinyl y Octavia se adentraron solas en las entrañas del castillo


	16. 15 las antiguas ruinas

15 las antiguas ruinas

Lyra siguió a las estatuas por un largo camino aun buscando la manera de subir al castillo, sin embargo el caminó estaba siendo más largo de lo que Lyra esperaba. La uniciornio arpista se comenzaba a preocupar un poco, más ella no permitía que su preocupación la frenara o afectara, necesitaba salir de ahí y reencontrarse con Sonia, sino la encontraba ella primero, lo cual de hecho deseaba Lyra.

-¿Ah, están seguras que recuerdan el camino de regreso al castillo? – Cuestionó Lyra

-Sep es por aquí –dijo Ruby

\- sin embargo, hemos tenido que alternar el camino un poco debido a los pasillos caídos. – dijo Rosa

-pero, no te preocupes aun sabemos a dónde vamos madre. – añadió Ópalo

Lyra ya se iba acostumbrando a que le llamaran madre, sin embargo aún le causaba gracia imaginar cómo reaccionara Bon Bon cuando llegue a casa con las estatuas y se entere que serán parte de la familia. Iba a ser un momento extremadamente entretenido, el solo imaginárselo ya la hacía sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero, debía centrarse primero lo primero, debía salir de ahí debía llegar al castillo y descubrir lo que quiera que Sonia le intentara decir y de paso avisarle a todos los demás. Tantas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, y quería tener las respuestas de todas.

Las quintillizas guiaron a Lyra hasta un antiguo salón abandonado, el cual estaba repleto de planos, mapas, pinturas, partituras, libros instrumentos, espadas antiguas, era como una gran bóveda. Lyra se sorprendió un poco y comenzó a ojear algunos de los libros y pergaminos que había en la sala.

-Tanta historia olvidada bajo tierra, bajo este castillo, aquí hay tantos documentos como los del museo de ponyville tal vez más, dudo que Ponyhattan tenga tantos documentos, me atrevo a decir que solo Canterlot tiene más documentos históricos. – dijo Lyra

-Muchos guerreros, viajeros y artistas de todo tipo paraban por aquí, incluso políticos importantes de otras regiones, las princesas mismas llegaron a pasar por aquí. – explicó Ópalo

\- Eso fue cuando el lugar aún no estaba maldito. – añadió Zafiro.

-Sin embargo, eso no evito que siguieran llegando ponis aquí, que una y otra vez fuera reclamado el castillo – dijo Ruby

-¿Reclamado por quién? – cuestionó Lyra

\- Muchos nobles y militares- respondió Rosa

-Piensa que el lugar es un castillo fronterizo, si sigues hacia el norte unos pocos kilometros estarás en las tierras del imperio de cristal. – añadió Opalo

\- ¿tan cerca estamos? ¿No se había movido la frontera después de la caída del imperio? –cuestionó Lyra

\- pues no del todo la ciudad más cercana a la frontera Equestriana es Rainbow fall la cual si regreso a posesión del imperio cuando este se consolido nuevamente. Fue el evento más reciente del que tenemos conocimiento, ignoramos, sin embargo quien reina el imperio ahora. – Siguió Violeta

-la princesa Cadence – respondió Lyra

\- Bueno eso lo explica – dijo Rosa.

-Sin embargo, la frontera del imperio no es la única cercana al este del castillo está el mar, y al otro lado del mar no demasiado lejos están las tierras de los grifos. Siendo las tierras del norte el punto en el que ambos países están más cerca uno de otro este castillo era vital en caso de un ataque Griffin. – explico Zafiro

-Nunca paso dicha invasión, pero aun así los militares querían este castillo por esa razón. – añadió Ópalo

-¿Desde qué año exactamente esta maldito? –cuestionó Lyra mientras ojeaba más documentos.

-Esa es una pregunta un poco más complicada ¿Qué año es alguien sabe? – cuestionó Rosa a las demás, pregunta que todas negaron saber.

-¿Esperen no saben ni el año? –cuestionó Lyra

-Nunca nos fue necesario un calendario – respondió Ruby

-Sin embargo, podemos decirte que los primeros indicios de la maldición empezaron después de la caída del imperio. – añadió Zafiro

-No puedo leer casi ninguno de estos documentos, pues están en ponaco antiguo, pero algunas pinturas representan una batalla. – dijo Lyra

-¡Oh si, la batalla de la noche roja! – exclamó Violeta.

-¿Qué fue esa batalla? – cuestionó Vinyl

-Durante la guerra con el Imperio de cristal algunos ejércitos del rey sombra lograron pasar la frontera, fue la única vez en la historia del castillo que el mismo fue sitiado, sin embargo en ese momento aún no se construían las alas más altas del castillo que tu viste, el castillo sitiado fue principalmente el Castelo y la ciudad de donde nos sacaste. – respondió Ruby

-A pesar de que el castillo se irga sobre el Castelo, el Castelo no era nada pequeño, es más muchas partes pertenecientes al Castelo siguen estando a la vista en la estructura del casillo – añadió Ópalo

-¿Pero, esperen un momento desde cuando el castillo fue hogar de artistas? – cuestionó Lyra.

-Desde que el antiguo Castelo se construyó para la banda de guerra de la recién formada Equestria. – respondió Rosa

\- ¿Tan viejo es? –preguntó Lyra

-Sí, fue de los primeros castillos de Equestria – contestó Ópalo

-¿y cómo inició la maldición?

-Bueno a decir verdad, nunca estuvimos en ninguno de los sucesos que tuvieron lugar dentro del castillo – aclaró Zafiro

-digamos que lo sentimos – añadió Ruby

\- Pudimos sentir la presencia oscura en el castillo, aunque estuviéramos en nuestra fuente, pues esta era muy fuerte y a la fecha cada vez que es liberada, su presencia es inconfundible. – explicó Violeta

-¿Hablan de una bestia enorme no, esa es la presencia?

\- Si, aunque es más que una simple criatura – respondió Ruby

\- Nos desviaremos un poco, hay algo que tienes que ver si quieres comprender lo que te vamos a contar – añadió Zafiro.

Lyra aceptó y salieron de aquel salón, adentrándose en lo que era los pasillos más antiguos y olvidados del castillo. Si las mazmorras que habían pasado se encontraban en un terrible estado, el lugar por donde la estaban guiando ahora eran peor, no había un solo pasillo en un estado medianamente rescatable, faltaban piezas de los muros, algunos estaban parcialmente caídos o completamente caidos, en los peores casos había pasillos inundados, lo cual hacía pensar a Lyra que estaban alcanzando el nivel del mar. Lo cual a su vez no le agradaba mucho pues sentía que estaban más debajo de lo que ella creía o de lo que en verdad estaban.

-¿solo por curiosidad, dónde estamos? – preguntó Lyra

-Estamos en las mazmorras del Castelo, debajo de ambos castillos. –respondió Violeta

-No te preocupes, la posibilidad de que estos viejos pasillos se caigan solo son de un ochenta por ciento – añadió Rosa

-ah ja ja… si eso me tranquiliza mucho – dijo Lyra agachando las orejas y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Las quintillizas guiaron a la arpista por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran armería, Lyra observó las distintas armas y se comenzó a preguntar porque la habían guiado ahí ¿que tenían que mostrarle?

Las quintillizas no tardaron en extender un mapa en una gran mesa de madera, mapa de los alrededores del castillo. Lyra lo observó percatándose que el castillo retratado en el mapa no se parecía mucho al que se alzaba ahora.

-Ese es el Castelo, este mapa es una representación artística de la batalla. – explicó Ópalo

-está un poco maltratado pero la representación de ambos ejércitos aun es visible, el sitio del castillo duro más o menos un mes. –añadió Zafiro

-Sin embargo, nunca lograron derribar sus duros muros, el Castelo resistió y eventualmente los defensores obligaron al enemigo a retroceder – continuó Rosa.

\- Pero el coste fue grande – alegó Violeta.

Lyra se sentó y dijo:

-Si esta invasión tiene algo que ver con la maldición, por favor, quiero escuchar como paso.

-En ese caso, te contaremos…


	17. 16 el sitio del castelo

16 el sitio del Castelo

-La batalla se llevó acabo un invierno, el más frio que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo, los ponis de la aldea aledaña al castillo intentaban mantener el calor, los inviernos eran duros en ese entonces, eran completamente otros tiempos. Ponis enviados del Castelo se dedicaban a repartir alimentos para pasar, abrigos y mantas, el pueblo dependía completamente del Castelo y a la vez el Castelo del pueblo pues la mayoría de recursos que recibía el Castelo durante el año provenían del pueblo – explicó Ópalo

-Nosotras nos encontrábamos en nuestra fuente, mientras los aldeanos estaban fuera de sus hogares procurábamos estar quietas, uno que otro sabia del hechizo que nos daba vida, sin embargo la mayoría lo ignoraba – añadió Zafiro

-Aparte de los que traían suministros bajaron muchos soldados del Castelo, No solo soldados de la armada real, también una gran cantidad de voluntarios del Castelo, el batallón de artistas, la guarnición del Castelo. A pesar de que la armada real iba a ser la primera línea de defensa, la guarnición debía estar lista y así fue, mantuvieron la guardia en el pueblo, no veías ni un solo soldado fuera de posicion, todos se encontraban custodiando el pueblo o preparándose para un ataque, no querían y no iban a ser tomados con la guardia baja. – continuó Violeta.

La General y matriarca del castillo llegó al pueblo pasada unas horas, recordamos muy bien este detalle porque paro cerca de la fuente a repasar un plan de emergencia en caso de que su primera línea de defensa callera y todo dependiera de la guarnición. – dijo Rubí

-El plan era no dejarles alcanzar el pueblo, por lo que su formación más fuerte estaría cubriendo el mismo, las unidades que defenderían el paso principal al Castelo serian menos, esperando poder usar las defensas del mismo a su favor. –contó Rosa

-Recuerdo que en el peor de los casos planeaban retirar todas sus fuerzas a los muros del Castelo y sostener ahí una última defensa, si el Castelo caía las puertas Orientales a Equestria quedarían abiertas de par en par, los ejércitos de sombra tendrían pase libre hasta Manehattan, si la ciudad costera caía, todo el noreste de Equestria quedaría bajo la ocupación del imperio y Canterlot se vería amenazado. Por eso era de vital importancia que mantuvieran el Castelo. Incluso si no lograban repelerlos debían aguantar hasta que las dos hermanas sitiaran la capital del imperio y acabaran con el tirano – explicó Rubí

-Cuando terminaron de discutir su plan de acción partieron, al frente, como nadie en el pueblo nos observaba decidimos seguirlas, la curiosidad que teníamos era grande, así que seguimos al ejercitó hasta las afueras del pueblo. – añadió Zafiro

-Ahí vimos a la distancia el ejército de sombra, era enorme e iba directo hacia el pueblo, la batalla no tardo en empezar: la guarnición del castillo al ver que el ejército real no resistiría armaron su defensa, filas de ponis se hicieron, escudos y lanzas en alto esperando la carga del enemigo. – continuó Ópalo

-Eso no tardo en pasar, el ejército real se retiró al pueblo, su resistencia había sido quebrada, las tropas de sombra al grito de guerra de su general cargaron contra la guarnición del castillo. Los primeros en atacar fueron los pegasos del invasor, cargaron desde los cielos con sus lanzas contra la infantería ataque sumamente peligroso para aquellos que no porten una lanza, los arqueros fueron quienes lograron hacer que los pegasos enemigos se retiraran nuevamente. – explicó Violeta

-fue entonces cuando el ejército principal chocó contra las filas del ejército de músicos. El impacto inicial empujo su primera fila un poco, haciéndolos perder centímetros de terreno. Sin embargo su general, una poni de pelaje gris ordenó: "¡mantened vuestras posiciones, no cedáis ante el enemigo, luchad hasta el final, mantened la defensa! ¡Por Equestria vuestra tierra!" – añadió Rubí.

-Me sorprende que recuerdes eso –dijo Violeta dándole una mirada interrogativa a Ruby

\- ¿Qué? era una general inspiradora – alegó Ruby

-En eso tiene razón – añadió Zafiro

-Bueno en todo caso, el combate continuó, la guarnición logro mantener la defensa el primer asalto del imperio había sido repelido, las bajas para los defensores habían sido grandes, principalmente por las bajas del ejercito real. Este se logró reformar y se posicionó junto a los batallones de la guarnición, listos para otra defensa. Esperaban otro ataque – continuó Ópalo

-El ataque llegó a la mañana siguiente, el ejército invasor esperaba encontrar a los defensores con la guardia baja o agotados, la guardia la tenían alta, en cuanto a agotamiento, algunos soldados sí que se veían cansados, sin embargo, recibieron a los soldados de sombra con valentía, mantuvieron su posición. – añadió Violeta

-El segundo ataque tuvo un mejor resultado que el primero para el ejército defensor, los arqueros mantuvieron todo el tiempo a raya a los pegasos enemigos, las filas se mantuvieron fuertes, el ejército atacante no logró avanzar y al poco tiempo volvió a retroceder. – dijo Rosa

\- Las bajas para el ejército defensor habían sido mínimas en el segundo asedió, sin embargo, su general se veía dudosa al final de la batalla, como si dudara que la defensa pudiera resistir con esa misma fórmula un día más, sí el general enemigo era listo, cambiaría su estrategia de ataque, era comprensible la preocupación de la líder defensora. Al final decidió retirar tropas del frente dejándolas en reserva, enviaría órdenes a estas según viera como actuarían las tropas enemigas en su siguiente asedio – explicó Zafiro

-¿Qué paso entonces? – cuestionó Lyra interesada

-Dos días de calma, el ejército temeroso temiendo un ataque nocturno separo la noche en turnos de guardia, sin embargo, no había suficientes para relevarlos a todos algunos inevitablemente permanecieron en el frente, recibiendo poco descanso. Al tercer día al anochecer volvieron a ver al ejército imperial, el cual lanzo un gran ataque sobre el centro de la defensa, las líneas que defendían el camino al castillo. La líder de la defensa entonces mando sus reservas a cubrir el centro de la formación, sin embargo, este ataque fue un señuelo, cuando la defensa más fuerte se concentró en el centro los atacantes lanzaron el verdadero ataque encontrar de las alas de la defensa. Para empeorar la situación los pegasos enemigos lograron rodear evitando el fugo de los arqueros y llegar a estos, que estaban completamente indefensos ante un combate cercano con los húsares de sombra. – contó Rosa

-Las alas de la defensa fueron forzadas a retroceder una empujada hasta la aldea y la otra hasta el muro oeste del castillo, el centro de la defensa se vio atacada por tres lados, sin las alas para defender la formación central, esos soldados comenzaron a ser aplastados por el ataque imperial. La general defensora viendo la situación desesperada mantuvo la defensa lo más que pudo para dar tiempo a los lugareños de refugiarse en el castillo, acto seguido, ordenó la retirada general y las tropas defensoras se replegaron hasta el castillo para sostener ahí una última y desesperada defensa. – siguió Ópalo.

-Nosotras seguimos a los defensores al castillo, no nos dejamos ver por ellos, usamos los mismos caminos por los que te trajimos aquí para entrar y nos resguardamos en un campanario en el Castelo. Desde ahí observaríamos el resto de la batalla. – aclaró Ruby

-El ejército invasor tomó posiciones fuera de las murallas, sin embargo su ataque no se realizó hasta pasado un día. El tercer asedio fue relativamente corto, el ejército agresor repelido fácilmente, pues los muros del Castelo estaban pensados para resistir un ataque. Si los invasores querían ganar tendrían que tener un mejor plan. Así que dejaron pasar el tiempo, ya que el castillo recibía sus provisiones del pueblo, los atacantes tenían la opción de dejar que los defensores murieran de hambre, pero la impaciencia de su emperador era grande. Para el quinto asedio una bestia creada por la mismísimo sombra, enviada junto a un par de batallones de refuerzo llego al castillo. – continuó Zafiro

-la líder defensora comenzó a temer que sus muros no resistieran, los siguientes días fueron callados, el enemigo ya reforzado no esperaría mucho para atacar, todos dentro del Castelo sabían que la próxima batalla seria decisiva por lo que pusieron en marcha un plan a orden de su líder. Cavaron túneles debajo del piso donde el ejército enemigo o al menos una fracción del mismo, se formaría antes de un ataque, planeaban llenarlos con explosivos y hundir el suelo debajo de su enemigo. – explicó Rosa

-El riesgo era que esto podía llegar a abrir un paso al Castelo, sin embargo de lograrse podría significar una buena cantidad de bajas para el enemigo. En cuanto a la bestia la líder defensora consulto a un grupo de hechiceros, le dijeron que su mejor opción era sellarla, atrapar a la bestia…. Sí, puede que hayamos espiado algunas charlas. – dijo Ruby

-En todo caso la líder acepto el plan y le fue dado un libro, ahí ella escribió una canción que sería luego encantada por los hechiceros… El día del asedio final llegó, el ejército enemigo lanzo su ataque desde todos los ángulos posibles con la intención de abrumar a los defensores. Los túneles fueron detonados y gran parte de las tropas enemigas cayeron, sin embargo, sí se abrieron pasajes al Castelo, por lo que la general ordenó defenderlos a toda costa. Soldados defensores cargaron contra los enemigos cercanos a los túneles haciéndolos retroceder para así poder formar su línea de defensa. - contó Opalo

-Fue entonces cuando la bestia cargo contra la puerta del Castelo, con la intención de derribarla. Dentro del Castelo la canción encantada comenzó a sonar, a pesar de que la melodía apenas llegara al campo de batalla, la bestia reaccionó, se paralizo por un momento y luego dio un poderoso salto que la llevo directo al patio central del Castelo. La magia de la melodía paralizo completamente a la criatura y los hechiceros pudieron sellarla destruyendo su cuerpo mortal y capturando su poder en aquel libro. Con la criatura fuera de juego la líder defensora cargó con junto a sus tropas en un empuje final. – añadió Violeta

-El asalto final fue largo, y los defensores fueron empujados de regreso al Castelo sin embargo, los atacantes no habían conseguido pasar sus murallas, las últimas torres de asedio que les quedaban bajaron sus puentes en los muros del Castelo y empezó una lucha por las murallas. En este combate estaban ambas líderes y en ese combate, la unicornio que lideraba al ejército imperial fue derrotada por la líder defensora, gravemente herida la unicornio intento retirarse, sin embargó, en ese mismo momento el poder de sombra se esfumo. Luna y Celestia habían triunfado, muchos soldados imperiales volvieron en sí, los que de verdad le eran leales a sombra huyeron, y su líder quedo abandonada y probablemente muerta en la capa de nieve que cubría los alrededores. El Castelo resistió el ataque, pero sospechamos que fue ahí cuando algo paso, habían capturado a la bestia… pero algo debió haber salido mal, como si parte de su poder siguiera libre. – terminó Ópalo.

-Entonces, los defensores aquel día capturaron a la bestia… o eso creyeron – dijo Lyra llevándose un casco al rostro.

-Sí, es la única explicación que podemos darte para la maldición madre – respondió Ruby

\- ¿pero qué salió mal? – preguntó Lyra.

-Me temó que no podemos darte la respuesta para esa pregunta –respondió Zafiro


	18. 17 Requiem

Requiem

Twilight se adentró en la torre, recorriendo el mismo camino que antes hubieran recorrido Vinyl y Octavia, la alicornio esperaba encontrar algo que les ayudara a capturar nuevamente a todos los espectros y a la bestia, una forma de detener la maldición, tal vez incluso una forma de matar a la bestia. Cuando llegó a la cima de la torre, se encontró con un pedestal vacío dentro de una jaula, Twilight se aventuró a pensar que ahí fue donde encontraron el libro. Ahora que se encontraba ahí una extraña sensación la invadía, una profunda inseguridad, mesclada con un malestar, ese lugar… la repelía, sentía la fuerte vibra oscura y le afectaba.

A pesar de todo Twilight no podía abandonar la zona, tenía que investigar, tenía que averiguar lo más que pudiera. Twilight se acercó a la jaula, no parecía haber nada extraño en ella, hasta que decidió poner su casco sobre uno de los barrotes, estaban cálidos, como si de seres vivos se tratase. Twilight entonces cambió su hechizo de iluminación, por uno especial, fue entonces que pudo verlas, runas por todo el cuarto, creando un campo de protección alrededor de la jaula usando los barrotes como canalizadores.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó una voz

Twilight se dio media vuelta y se encontró, con Octavia, Vinyl, Coloratura y Fiddle, todas veían con cierto asombro las runas que resplandecían ante la luz de Twilight.

-Son runas de contención, mantienen la energía oscura de cierto objeto o lugar a raya al ser puestas alrededor del mismo y siendo fijadas a un objeto u objetos que se convertirán en los canalizadores del campo de contención.

-Pero, nosotras llegamos aquí siguiendo una energía, yo sentía que algo me atraía a esta torre. – alegó Octavia.

-El campo está incompleto, faltan partes del mismo, algunas runas se ven claramente desgastadas mientras otras están casi completamente borradas. No solo eso, la energía oscura se ha incrustado en los muros de esta torre, aunque eso no se los tengo que decir, pues probablemente todas lo estén sintiendo. – explicó Twilight

\- ¿Hay manera de arreglarlo? – Cuestionó Vinyl.

\- Si, tendríamos que arreglar las runas… el problema es que no sabemos cuáles faltan y no tengo conocimiento sobre estas runas en específico, son demasiado antiguas, pero, daría igual, aunque lográramos arreglarlo, no serviría, eso no hará que mágicamente todos los espectros y la bestia vuelvan al libro, no, necesitamos otra solución.

Twilight siguió observando el cuarto, sin embargo, de poco servía, estaba completamente vació, además de la jaula y las runas no había absolutamente nada, ningún documento, nada.

-¿Dónde encontraron los pergaminos y libros que se llevaron, sin contar el libro maldito? – preguntó Twilight.

-Los encontré abajo en un cuarto - respondió Vinyl.

\- muéstrame

Vinyl asintió con la cabeza y las guio hasta el cuarto, a pesar de todo lo que se habían llevado, ese sitió estaba repleto de cosas. Twilight de inmediato comenzó a buscar entre todos los pergaminos que había a la vista

-¿Qué buscamos? –cuestionó Coloratura.

-Libros de magia, probablemente no los vayan a poder leer, pues aquí todo o casi todo está en ponaco antiguo, busquen por símbolos, desde antaño los unicornios han utilizado, los astros o las runas para simbolizar la magia, así como las cutie marks lo hacen. Ahora, no deberían confundir los libros de astronomía con los de magia, pues los de astronomía se limitaban en ese entonces a su título y un sello de autor, los de magia traían símbolos en la portada y lomo.

Todas comenzaron a buscar menos Fiddle quien se sentía demasiado débil, la pony se sentó y se recargo contra una pared, no sabía cuánto más podría durar así, el dolor que sentía se volvía cada vez más intenso, le costaba respirar, como si tuviera las vías respiratorias obstruidas, sentía que en cualquier momento su fuerza le iba a fallar y le iba a ser imposible realizar las acciones más simples.

Entonces en su mente comenzó a sonar la melodía de un violín, una melodía que a ella le gustaba mucho, la violinista cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar vívidamente una de sus presentaciones, se podía ver a ella, en el escenario tocando esa misma canción.

Octavia, mientras buscaba vio a Fiddle, la violinista había perdido la conciencia, y antes de que la violinista pudiera alcanzarla esta cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Fiddle!? – exclamó Octavia cargando a la poni inconsciente, llamando a la vez la atención de las demás.

-¿Qué le paso? – cuestionó Twilight

-No sé, solo se desvaneció

-Creó que fue en la pelea, cuando estábamos en el teatro, ahí recibió un golpe con una flauta metálica en el centro del pecho. – respondió Vinyl.

Rara se acercó toco un poco el cascó de Fiddle y pudo escucharlo, el violin que ella se encontraba tocando en su recuerdo. Twilight con cuidado presiono un poco el pecho por todos lados, hasta que encontró lo que pasaba, las costillas estaban rotas, por fuera parecía estar bien, pero por dentro estaba destrozada.

Mientras ellas buscaban la manera de ayudarla, Fiddle seguía dentro de su propio mundo, tocaba para quien escuchara, tocaba para sí, la canción en Sol mayor iba ascendiendo y descendiendo, la violinista tocaba con delicadeza y precisión, primero lento y luego rápido haciendo un staccato precioso con las cuerdas.

-La escuchó… - dijo Rara

-¿qué? – cuestionó Twilight.

-La escucho tocar, escucho un violín…

-¿Cómo? ¿De que estas hablando? – cuestionó Octavia.

-¡No hay tiempo hay que ver alguna manera de ayudar a Fiddle! – sentenció Vinyl.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Estamos en un torre más antigua que el castillo de las dos hermanas, sin equipo médico de ningún tipo y aunque lo tuviéramos ninguna está capacitada para atenderla! – Sentenció Twiligth rompiendo en desesperación.

-¿no conoces algún hechizó de sanación? – cuestionó Rara

-Conozco algunos, pero no van a ser capaces de reparar sus costillas, es muy probable que tenga fragmentos de hueso incrustados en los pulmones… sin embargo… hare lo que pueda – Dijo Twilight realizando un hechizo, intentando al menos reanimar a la violinista.

Entonces escucharon todas que la respiración de Fiddle se volvía, más ruidosa, cada vez le costaba más respirar. Sin embargo, la violinista no se daba cuenta. Para Fiddle nada de eso estaba pasando, ella seguía en lo más profundo de su propia mente, sin embargo, la canción que estaba tocando fue interrumpida por una abrupta y fuerte toz que la hizo parar.

A pesar del final abrupto, alguien aplaudió, ella pudo escuchar perfectamente el golpeo de unos cascos contra el piso. Volteó a su derecha y vio a la pegaso que Lyra conoció por el nombre de Sonia frente a un Piano.

La pegaso extendió sus alas y con las plumas de estas comenzó a tocar una canción que Fiddle reconoció, Lacrimosa. Fiddle se le unió, poniendo toda su alma en la canción como si fuera a ser la última vez que tocaría, mientras tocaba la madera del violín comenzó a cuartearse, el sonido se mantenía normal a pesar de esto, sin embargo, el violín no fue lo único, el cuerpo de Fiddle se comenzó a desintegrar, pero, ella siguió tocando. El gran escenario se comenzó a volver oscuro, como si el mundo dejara de existir y no hubiera nada más que ella y la pianista. Mientras más avanzaba la canción más se desintegraban tanto Fiddle como el violín y no solo eso, la violinista comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de un corazón latiendo y el tictac de un reloj.

Sus compañeras, habían empezado a discutir sin saber qué hacer, Twilight esforzándose lo más que podía sin obtener resultados, Coloratura y Octavia tratando a cada lado de Fiddle y Vinyl dando vueltas en círculo intentando pensar en algo.

Fiddle solo siguió tocando, mientras más se acercaba al final de la canción más se percataba de lo que pasaba, sin dejar de tocar, sin emitir ningún sonido que no fuera del violín, lagrimas empezaron correr por su rostro mientras se desintegraba lentamente, mientras escuchaba el que ahora suponía era su propio corazón latir cada vez más débil y el reloj, el reloj que seguía su ritmo implacable e imparable.

La Violinista recordó por última vez todo lo que había vivido, recordó a cada miembro de su extensa familia, a sus amigos y lloró en silencio, dejando que el violín hablara por ella, sabiendo que no había más camino que seguir. Se había acabado el tiempo, el final de la canción se acercaba y Fiddle no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no podía dar media vuelta, no deseaba dejar de tocar, sin importar lo que pasara… lo había aceptado con todo el dolor de su alma… con todo lo que le había faltado, y con las despedidas que no pudo decir.

La violinista hizo el tramo final de la canción con la mayor emoción de toda su vida, al fin y al cabo… se estaba tocando el réquiem pare sí misma, la violinista finalmente toco las ultimas notas y termino la canción, aparto el arco del violín y suspiro, aun con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Entonces sonó una fuerte campanada al unisonó con el corazón de Fiddle, esta campanada le causo un terrible dolor en el pecho que la hizo casi regresar a su posición natural en cuatro patas, sin embargo, la violinista se mantuvo en dos, se irguió nuevamente y entonces sonó el segundo campanazo, pero… su corazón no volvió a sonar, en cambio lo que quedaba de su cuerpo se terminó de desintegrar mientras caía de espalda al suelo, soltando el violín en la caída. Una vez todo el cuerpo de Fiddle se había vuelto cenizas el Violín cayó con fuerza al tiempo de la tercera campanada, rompiéndose en mil trozos de madera casi completamente pulverizada.

Sonia sin apartarse del piano cerró sus ojos y dijo

-Bienvenida… requiescat in pace

Twilight se percató de inmediato el momento en que Fiddle falleció, dejó de realizar su hechizó y dijo con la voz apagada:

-Es muy tarde… se ha ido

Coloratura quien estaba al lado derecho de Fiddle, la sostuvo ya no podía escuchar nada, el violin que había escuchado ya no sonaba.

-¡Fiddle! ¡Fiddle! – la llamo desesperadamente en un intento inútil de hacerla reaccionar.

La alicornio solo se retiró en silencio a seguir buscando entre los pergaminos. Vinyl se acercó también a Fiddle, de una u otra forma todas habían llegado a convivir, en muchos eventos habían estado juntas, y en el caso de Octavia la conocía desde el conservatorio, ahora se había ido, Coloratura se levantó y se alejó, en la primera que pensó fue en Applejack, ya que Fiddle era su familiar… ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo dar la noticia a una familia tan unida?

Vinyl se quedó estática, lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, sin embargo, estaba completamente perdida, no tenía palabras. Octavia por su lado, se quedó pensando, perpleja, desesperanzada.

Twilight, solo se había apartado para lamentarse en soledad mientras movía los libros sintiéndose completamente inútil…


	19. 18 Respuestas

Respuestas

Poco después de la muerte de Fiddle, volvieron todas a la búsqueda de documentos que les pudieran ayudar de alguna manera, en el grupo ahora reinaba un ambiente de desolación, una inseguridad que agrandaba el miedo que tenían. Sentían que cualquiera podía ser la siguiente, Fiddle había muerto y nadie pudo detenerlo ¿Cómo iban a detener a una bestia si no podían cuidarse una a la otra? Al poco tiempo de búsqueda, Twilight finalmente encontró información que podía resultar de utilidad, tomó los libros que pudo, reunió a todos y dijo:

-Hay que irnos de aquí, mientras más nos quedemos más probable es que nos encuentren, sugiero que volvamos a los cuartos secretos de Aima.

-No podemos dejar a Fiddle aquí, así sin más – alegó Rara

-No hay nada que podamos hacer tampoco, no tenemos donde dejarla y no podemos arrastrar un cuerpo con nosotros, nos alentaría. – respondió Twilight

-Pero… no podemos dejarla olvidada aquí

-No dejaremos a nadie, una vez esto termine, todos los muertos tendrán un entierro digno, pero por el momento debemos movernos, o si no todos seremos historia.

Dicho esto todas se dirigieron a la salida de la torre, Twilight tenía razón, la prioridad era romper la maldición y sobrevivir, ya tenían los libros, no debía ser tan difícil.

Cuando ellas salieron de la torre, un ladrillo del piso de la misma se movió siendo levantado ligeramente para luego ser empujado hacia un lado, de este orificio salió Lyra y tras ella las cinco estatuas. Finalmente estaba de regreso en el castillo.

-Está bien ahora debería retomar las cosas donde las dejé – se dijo

-¿tienes un plan? - Cuestiono zafiro

-Encontrar a una fantasma, o lo que sea que fuese, llamada Sonia.

-No tienes que hacerlo aquí estoy – escuchó la voz de Sonia desde su lado derecho

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que sería más difícil reencontrarnos – preguntó Lyra volteando a verla

-Tocaba un réquiem.

-¿Un réquiem para quién? – cuestionó Lyra

-¿réquiem? – preguntó Ruby

-Sí, una canción funeraria – aclaró Ópalo

-oh entiendo – dijo Ruby

-No… importa, tenemos que seguir, hay mucho que debes saber que no puedo decirte con palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Lyra

-Dentro de poco lo sabrás, ya casi acabamos la historia de los amantes es más estamos muy cerca de donde acabo. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de los pasajes que usaban como escondite? Ahí vamos, de nuevo.

-Espera- interrumpió Lyra – las quintillizas aquí me contaron de una gran batalla, de cómo unos magos sellaron a la bestia en un libro, el libro que supongo fue el que tocó Octavia, quiero saber cómo funciona, quiero saber porque el libro se mantuvo en lugar de ser destruido.

-Yo no tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta, y si la tuviera no podría responderla… Sin embargo, Aima… podría saberla – respondió Sonia

-¿Aima? ¿La condesa? ¿También es un fantasma?

-No… es peor, no pertenece ni al mundo astral, ni al físico, no sé lo que es Aima con exactitud y si lo supiera, no podría decírtelo…

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Lyra

\- Ven – dijo Sonia dirigiéndose hacia lo alto de la torre.

Lyra la siguió y las estatuas a su vez siguieron a Lyra, al llegar a lo alto Lyra notó algo, en donde Sonia pisara causaba un efecto extraño, como una energía le evitara tocar el suelo.

-Este es el único lugar en el castillo, donde puedo hablar libremente, veras esta torre está llena de runas, runas que a su vez anulan la maldición dentro de sus fronteras astrales. La maldición pesa también sobre los espíritus del castillo que no fueron convertidos en engendros de la bestia, volviéndolos incapaces de comunicar información que la bestia no quiere que se conozca, si intentamos decir esto a alguien vivo el sujeto sería incapaz de entendernos pues la maldición distorsionaría el mensaje. Pero, en este sitio a pesar de las runas estar impregnadas de la esencia de la maldición, esta no tiene efecto en este cuarto, por eso se guarda el libro aquí. Sin embargo… no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo o las mismas runas acabaran conmigo volviéndome incapaz de materializarme de nuevo. Pregunta lo que quieras Lyra, el tiempo corre.

-¿Qué es la criatura que asola el castillo? ¿después del asedio alguien se dedicó a estudiarla?

-Es un viejo ente creado de magia oscura durante los últimos días de sombra, fue apresado en el castillo durante la invasión, la torre fue entonces destinada mantener seguro el libro donde se le había sellado, y no, todos tenían prohibida la entrada aquí en la época que aún se recordaba este sitió

-¿No sabes cómo funciona el hechizo que apresa a la bestia, por lo que me dijiste antes de venir, pero dices que Aima tal vez lo sepa, porque?

-Aima es un ente mucho más antiguo que yo, desconozco desde cuando está en el castillo, desconozco su propósito, pero para no volverme loca por la soledad he llegado a hablar con ella en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, nunca me conto su verdadero propósito, ni quien o que es o fue.

-¿Cómo moriste? ¿Cómo salvaste tu espíritu de la bestia?

-La bestia nunca alcanzo a matarme, fue en invierno, estábamos por dar una gran celebración el castillo estaba más vivo que nunca, lleno de ponis de toda Equestria, habían pasado ya algunos incidentes en el castillo, pero nunca había dejado de ser habitado, siempre llegaban nuevos ponis. En todo caso, el castillo iba a realizar una gran celebración, los archivos del castillo fueron revisados para encontrar las mejores piezas y tener una amplia selección para el evento, entre todas las partituras que habían salido estaba la de la torre, alguien la había sacado de la torre, pero nadie se dio cuenta ni tampoco lo sospecharon.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia, la mayoría de las personas que lo supieron ya habían muerto para ese entonces, así que el libro paso desapercibido. Yo por mi parte me encontraba en aquel balcón que te mostré, veras la yegua de la historia de los amantes… soy yo, yo soy quien se enamoró del poeta, yo fui quien iba con él a escondidas a los pasillos secretos.

Aquel día era uno especial, él iba a tener la oportunidad de presentar varios de sus poemas y yo sería parte de la orquesta del evento, todo parecía ir bien. El día fue bastante normal, el festival empezó oficialmente al atardecer, un gran banquete fue dado y los primeros números musicales comenzaron a darse, entre estos estaba alguien que interpretaría la partitura maldita.

Sin embargo, nosotros no lo sabíamos tanto Natch mi amado, como yo estábamos en el banquete, algo separados, puesto que al fin y al cabo lo nuestro seguía siendo secreto, aunque algunos ya lo sospechaban.

La maldición ese día no inicio en el escenario, alguien decidió practicar antes la melodía de aquella partitura maldita, la liberación de la maldición ese día causo una reacción en cadena, un gran fuego se inició a causa del caos que ocasiono y una buena porción del castillo se vio envuelta en el mismo. Natch y yo buscamos la manera de huir, muchos intentaron salir del castillo, nosotros fuimos hacia los pasadizos, creyendo que ahí estaríamos seguros.

Fue una noche terrible, y fue la mayor masacre ocasionada por la maldición en toda su historia, bueno, por la maldición y por Aima… ella apareció ese día poco después que la maldición fue liberada, asesinando ambos, ponis y espectros por igual. Natch y yo fuimos de los últimos vivos esa noche, gracias a nuestro escondite, sin embargo, no tardaron en encontrarnos, las sombras y la bestia nos persiguieron. En algún punto de nuestra huida fuimos separados, nunca supe si logro huir o una sombra lo atrapo, a mí por otro lado me encontró Aima, sin querer arriesgarse a que yo estuviera maldita me asesino con la espada que carga. Poco después desperté en el mismo lugar donde me mato, pero ya estaba muerta, desperté como un alma que había sido incapaz de pasar a la otra vida. Una alma a la que algo le habida bloqueado el paso al otro lado. – explicó Sonia

-Desde entonces estas aquí….

-Sí y nadie volvió a habitar el castillo desde ese incidente… debemos salir de aquí, mi tiempo en este cuarto se agotó- añadió Sonia mirando uno de sus cascos algo desvanecido, efecto ocasionado por permanecer ahí, todo su espíritu seria suprimido por las runas si no sala.

Lyra después de escuchar esto estaba convencida que la condesa era de importancia para la maldición, de alguna manera…

* * *

 **saludos, he decidido dejarles un pequeño aviso aquí, en vista que me quedo corto de ideas para este fic en muchas ocasiones, decidí iniciar otro y así seguir subiendo contenido incluso cuando me encuentre poco inspirado para este fic, así que los invito a pasarse por la nueva historia, desolación. No se preocupen, este fic no se cancelara ni mucho menos tengo planeado llevarlo hasta el final de la historia. ¡Con eso dicho, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo!**


End file.
